DeWinter of Despair
by Ami Ree
Summary: (RGBAU) A temporary rift lands Janine in a place that is very far from her home to deal with men who look like her employers, but aren't. With no way home and no one to help her.
1. Default Chapter

This story was written years ago and is one of the three stories I most enjoyed writing. The Ghostbusters,their secretary, and the pet ghost and car all belong to Columbia. The non-Ghostbuster related things belong to me. And yes, I take full responsiblity for Aggie and yes, she was originally a Mary Sue who was suppose to have a WAY bigger role in this that she ended up having. And I like her, so Mary Sue Aggie stays. Part of this story is an AU, just a forwarning, and it's not light and fluffy. Hence the PG-13 rating. Questions, comments, complaints that you don't want to leave in the open comment section, my e-mail is on my page and I will happily answer any questions, comments, or complaints.  
So...here we go.

**DeWinter of Dispair**

Janine was sitting at her desk, filing her nails, when the door opened. She glanced up to see woman maybe a couple of years younger than her walk in. Her chestnut hair was shoulder length, and she bounced in wearing a short green skirt and a white form fitting top. She smiled as she neared the desk.  
"Can I help you?" Janine asked her as she neared the desk. The woman smiled. "Hi," she bubbled. "I'm Aggie DeWinters. The temp agency sent me here."  
Janine put down her nail file. "Oh, yes, the temp. There's a couple of things I need to ask you before you start."  
Aggie smiled. "Shoot."  
"You realize that along with the regular schedule, typing, answering the phones, baby-sitting the guys; you'll probably be on call for a while, just in case," she smiled at the girl. "Think you can handle it?"  
"Not a problem," Aggie assured her. "I expected something like this when I offered the take this job."  
Janine smiled. "Good. Oh, and one more thing, this is Ghostbusters Headquarters. There could be some unusual things that happen this week. Are you sure you can be totally unflappable?"  
Aggie grinned. "If you're talking about ghosts, I believe so. Like, there's this weird green glob floating behind you and I'm only a little curious."  
Janine turned around to see Slimer floating behind her, giving Aggie a nervous look. She smiled.  
"Oh, this is Slimer. He's our resident mascot. He's harmless, although he does tend to get a little...friendly."  
"Janine no leave." Slimer whined.  
Aggie eyed Slimer. "Okay, I'll make you a deal," she told him. " You look like the hungry type. Leave me unscathed for the entire week, and when Janine gets back, I'll buy two pizzas. All yours."  
Slimer's eyes widened, and Janine laughed. "I believe you've managed to make a friend." She stood up. "Come on, I'll introduce you to the guys."  
  
Winston and Peter were in the kitchen when Janine came up to introduce Aggie to them. Peter jumped up to make his usual incredible first impression. Winston smiled at the girl. "So you're the person the temp agency managed to finagle into working here for the week."  
Aggie smiled. "Actually, I volunteered. It should be interesting."  
"I'll take you upstairs to the lab and introduce you to the other two." Janine said.  
Janine knocked on the open lab door, alerting the two scientists inside. Ray looked up, smiling at Janine.  
"Guys, this is our replacement, Aggie DeWinter."  
Egon looked up. "Replacement?" he asked.  
Janine rolled her eyes. "I have that retreat with Doris and Dan, remember?" she told him. Egon mulled for a moment, then nodded.  
"Ah, the retreat. I remember now."  
Ray looked over at Aggie, smiling slightly. Aggie smiled back.  
"These are Drs. Ray Stantz and Egon Spengler," Janine said. Aggie waved at them. "Hi," she said.  
"If anyone's interested, she'll be starting tomorrow," Janine said, glancing at Egon, who was intent on working on whatever it was they were working on now. She sighed softly.  
"Come on, I'll show you the rest of the firehouse.' Aggie smiled at Ray again, and followed Janine out. Ray watched them go.  
"Wow," was all he said.  
  
"And that's about it," Janine said, as they returned from the basement. Aggie smiled.  
"This shouldn't be too hard. It's only for a week anyway."  
Janine looked at her. "Do you have any questions?" Aggie shook her head, smiling. "I don't think so. Is he single?"  
Janine frowned. "Who?"  
"Dr. Stantz. He's so cute."  
Janine smiled. "Ray? No, he's single. But be nice."  
Aggie smiled again. "I'll be gentle. See you tomorrow, around eight?"  
"I'll be here."  
  
The next morning, Aggie was at the firehouse, on time. Janine was already there.  
"Morning," she said, gathering her stuff. "I left a list of things you might need to know, and other than that, I think that's everything."  
Aggie smiled, putting her bag down by the desk. "Don't worry. I promise your firehouse will be just the way you left it when you return. Go, have fun."  
Janine smiled, picking up her small tote bag. "I'd have more fun if I could've convinced someone else to go with me." Aggie looked over to where Janine was looking. Egon was walking down the stairs, his eyes on a piece of paper. She looked back at Janine.  
"Don't worry, he'll be his same stoical self when you return."  
"Have fun," she said, turning to leave. Egon looked up from the paper.  
"Janine," he called out, startling both women. Janine looked back at him.  
He shuffled a bit, looking a little uncomfortable. "Be careful." he said.  
She glanced over at Aggie, who just shrugged. She looked back at him, and smiled.  
"Thanks Egon. I'll see you in a week." Then she was gone. Egon stared at the door for a long moment. "Dr. Spengler?" Aggie said. "Are you all right?"  
He looked at her, then back at the door, shivering a bit. He'd had a sinking feeling he'd never see her again.  
  
Janine drove down the countryside, yawning slightly. Her sister had talked her into going to this week retreat with them, for some relaxation. Doris had said she'd needed some sort of anti-stress therapy. She'd tried to get Egon to go, but he'd just put her off. Told her there wasn't anyway he could go away for a week and leave the guys at that time. She knew what it really was, he didn't feel comfortable around her. Couldn't even fathom the idea of spending time with her. She sighed, there was never going to be a them. He'd never look at her like she'd hoped. Just once, it would've been nice if he'd shown her at least the little bit of attention, other than the usual annoyance. Now she'd have to face it, they were never going to be together. Only in her fantasies.  
She turned around the bend and saw a brief, blinding flash of light. She screamed, throwing up her arms. The car swerved out of control and drove off the side of the road, hitting the tree. When the flash disappeared, she was gone also. 


	2. 2

Egon was sitting in the lab, going through papers, when a flash of forboding swept through him. He stopped cold, goosebumps covering him. Shaking it off, he went back to his papers. It was probably nothing.  
  
Janine awoke to someone poking her. She groaned and rolled over, swiping at whoever was shaking her awake.

"Get up, they'll be here soon," someone told her. She opened her eyes, trying to sit up. Her body was sore. The last thing she remembered, was the bright flash of light and what felt like her car hitting a wall. At least, that's what her body felt like. She rubbed her shoulders, trying to work out any soreness. Her hands stopped, as her eyes opened and saw where she was, or rather wasn't. She wasn't on the country road she was driving on, she was sitting in staw, surrounded around other people who looked like they were homeless. Sitting next to her was Winston.  
"Wake up," he said, softly. "They're coming." She frowned at him, looking at her surroundings and her clothes. "Who's coming? Where are my other clothes? Winston, what's going on?"  
The man who looked exactly like Winston sat back on his heels. 'Who is this Winston?" He patted his chest. "I am Darius."  
She frowned at him. "Janine," she told him, still not sure what was going on. Darius looked around fearful. "Hurry Janine. They are ready to take us to the auction. They will be upset if we're not there."  
She stood up, reaching out for him. "Let's go, I'm going to find out what's going on."  
She looked at him, as he cringed from her touch. "What?"  
"I would be beaten if I were to touch you," he said. "Even though you are a woman, I am still nothing to you."  
"Even though I'm a..." Her eyes narrowed, and she grabbed his hand. 'They'll have to get through me first. Come on."  
They walked out into the light, Janine squinting to see the surroundings. She stopped, gasping in shock. They were standing in the middle of an old village, full of people. From what she remembered, it looked late French or English medieval era. Or a combination of both. Whatever the flash was, it'd taken her out of her own time and dropped her into another. One where her friends and bosses were playing different parts. If Winston was here as obviously a slave, then where were the other three? And if she was here with him, what did that make her?  
The sound of horses filled the air, and there was a quiet murmur throughout the crowd. Darius looked fearful. Janine looked at him.  
"What's going on?"  
"The DeWinter brothers," he whispered. "They have come for the auction."  
Janine shrugged. "And?"  
"They are the most evil, bloodthirsty men in this land. It is rumored that one of the brothers is an alchemist and a necromancer."  
Janine's blood went cold. Being around the guys, she'd overheard conversations, so she knew what necromancers studied. That was the last thing she'd needed.  
The three men came into view, the crowd parting for them. Janine's eyes widened as they came into view.  
"Oh God, no," she whispered. If one of the guys was up here, then the other three just walked into the crowd, as free men...and brothers. At that moment, one of the auctioneers pushed her into the front, giving her a better view of the brothers and they a better look at her. The one standing in the middle had black hair and eyes as green as emeralds. They were also as hard as rock. He carried an air of menace and power around him. The one on the right had brown hair and eyes. There was an edge of softness in his eyes, even though he tried to look harsh. The third she would know anywhere. His blond hair was caught up in a ponytail, like the brother next to him, and his ice-blue eyes scanned the crowd. Janine gasped silently, as he looked in her direction. Their eyes locked, and she felt a shock run through her. That had never happened before in her own time with his twin. When he broke his gaze to talk to the man standing next to him, she literally felt drained.  
The brunette walked over to one of the auctioneers, and started talking to him. She could tell from the way the man was practically groveling, that the three men had both wealth and power. One of the other auctioneers led both Janine and Darius off the stage, and around to the back.  
"What is going on?" she asked, as one of the men took off the band on her arm and replaced it with another made of gold and intricately designed.  
"You've both been sold to the DeWinters." he said.  
"Sold?" she exclaimed. "I was sold?"  
He ignored her, and instead, pulled her and Darius out to the side of the stage. Standing there, was the brother who looked like Peter. He looked at them both. "You are ours now," he announced. Darius' head was down, but Janine looked at him, her gaze not wavering. "What is your name?"  
"Darius, my lord." "You will work in the stables. We are in need of another stablehand," he said to Darius. "Stay out of trouble, and you will be well taken care of." Then he looked at Janine, his gaze raking over her body. She didn't move. "What's your name?"  
"Janine."  
"Janine," he rolled her name over on his tongue. "Very nice. Unfortunately, I didn't see you first. Christopher has decided that he needs you, therefore you belong to him."  
"I don't belong to anyone." Janine said. The man in front of her smiled. "That band on your arm says you do. I shall enjoy having you in the house. We've never had one quite so...strong-willed before." He turned his attention to them both. "I am Michael, my brothers are Christopher and Raymond. You will do well to remember that. We own you and you will address us as your lords and masters at all times, and give us the respect due to our title and position. Any deviation to that will result in drastic punishments."  
He turned away and started walking back towards the horses. Darius looked at her. "We have to follow. We have no choice now. Our lives are forfeit to their demands."  
Janine watched him walk off, a sinking feeling forming in the bottom of her stomach.  
"Not yet," she whispered, following him.  
Michael walked over to the two men, Janine and Darius following.  
"Our new slaves, brothers." he said. He looked at the brunette. "Raymond, you will ride Darius with you." Raymond nodded, glancing towards Darius. Michael looked over at the blond.  
"This is the last one Christopher. After this, you will have to find another solution to our dilemma." he looked back at Janine, then back at Christopher. "Although, I don't believe there should be any problem, she seems strong spirited." He walked away and mounted his horse. "Let's go gentleman."  
Janine watched him walk away, then turned back to the man named Christopher. The man who looked exactly like her Egon. He looked at her, and held out his hand.  
"I'm afraid Michael didn't tell me your name," he said.  
She took his hand and allowed him to help her up onto the horse behind him. "Janine," she said.  
He nodded, and kicked the horse. "Hold on Janine, it's a long ride."


	3. 3

It was close to dusk when they reached the castle ground. Janine gasped softly as the house came into sight. Christopher heard her.  
"This is the castle DeWinter. Your new home."  
"It's gorgeous," she whispered, enthralled by the entire grounds.  
The three horses entered the gates surrounding the castle, and stopped by the stables. Stablemen came out to hold the horses as the men got off of them. Raymond directed one of the men to Darius, who led him off to show him his new home.

Christopher dismounted, then held out his hand to Janine, who allowed him to help her down. Her breath caught in her throat, as his hands slipped around her waist as she slid off the horse. Ice-blue eyes raked over her body and for the first time since she'd arrived in this time, she was painfully aware of how little the rags she now wore covered. He caught her gaze and held it. She couldn't move. A small smile played on his lips. "Magdaline will show you to your new room, then you will join me in my lab," he told her. Another person came into view and he glanced over at them. Janine realized they weren't alone. The woman standing next to her, had her head cast down in front of him. "You will find her some suitable clothing, then bring her to me," he told the woman.  
"Yes, m'lord," she said, leading Janine away from him and towards the castle. Only then did she raise her head. She looked Janine over.  
"So, you're the newest unfortunate to catch Lord Christopher's eye," she said. "This is a bad thing?" Janine asked. "Depends on how strong willed you are," the woman smiled. "I'm Magdaline. I work in the kitchen."  
"Janine," she said. Magdaline nodded. "Your room is this way. Christopher's women get more privileges than the other slaves, but always remember, you are still a slave. And pray Lord Michael never gets a hold of you, because you won't be long for this life then."

Janine marveled at the room Magadline led her to. It was spacious and the bed firm, yet comfortable. The dress she now wore was a lot longer than the skirt she'd left in this morning, but the way it fit, tightened in the right places pushing up and fitting all the right spots. She felt she was wearing less now, than she did wearing the shortest thing she had in her closet back home.  
Once dressed, Magdaline led her to the tower, where she said Lord Christopher wanted her.  
"Lord Christopher spends most of his time here. We hardly ever see him, unless there's a ball or something important is going on."  
"I was told at the block he was a necromancer," Janine said. Magdaline laughed.  
"No. He's an alchemist, and practices some sorcery, but he's never dabbled in necromancy, to my knowledge. That is the devil's work."  
She stopped at the top of the tower, in front of a huge oak door. "This is Lord Christopher's lab." She knocked, then opened the door. Janine followed her in, looking at the enormous room. She felt like she was walking into Egon's lab back home, with all the tubes and bottles and burners. "My lord," Magdaline called out. "I've brought her."  
From the far side of the room, there was a movement, Christopher poked his head out towards them, then nodded. "Thank you Magdaline, you can go."  
Magdaline bowed, then patted Janine on the shoulder. Then she was gone. Janine looked around, still quite impressed at the resemblance of this lab to the one at home. Granted, she never stayed in the one at home for very long, since Egon only tolerated Ray in there for certain periods of time. Even Peter and Winston didn't go in there very often. She walked over to the window, and looked out. The view was breathtaking. She looked over the forests and the fields in the distance.  
"It's quite spectacular, isn't it?" a voice from behind her said. She gasped, spinning around to see Christopher right behind her, looking out the window. She hadn't even heard him approach. "This is one of the reasons I stay up here," he said softly. "Sometimes I just look out the window for hours." His gaze slid down to her briefly, then he turned and walked off.  
"Welcome to my world, Janine," he said, pacing around the floor. "You will be my assistant. You will help me when I need assistance, fetch certain things for me when I need them. You will bring my breakfast up when you arrive in the morning, and you will not leave until I allow you to. There are times I will not need you at all, that time is your own to do whatever it is you will. But you will come when I send for you." He stopped pacing and looked at her. "Is that understood."  
Janine just looked at him. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, but she played along anyway.  
"Yes m'lord," she mumbled out.  
"And for God's sake, don't call me my lord. My name is Christopher. When we are up here or anywhere else other than in the company of Michael, you may call me that. I'm afraid Michael is particular about that one thing with our slaves." He turned on his heels and walked off, calling after her.  
"Come along. You will need to get aquatinted with the lab if you are to assist me."  
Janine managed to find her room again, later that night, with the help of Magdaline. She collapsed in the bed, exhausted. Christopher had kept her up there until late in the night, showing her where everything was and what they were used for. She didn't think she could remember what everything did, but she at this point, she didn't have much choice. He finally let her go, and Magdaline had found her, wandering around by the kitchen. She'd given her something to eat, then directed her to her room, telling her that she would give her a tour of the grounds the next day. She yawned and covered herself up, laying back in the bed. Maybe she'd wake up tomorrow and find out this was all a bad dream."Wake up. Lord Christopher will be upset if you are late."  
Janine groaned, and rolled over, recovering herself. "Go away," she muttered. "Wake me up at a decent hour."  
The covers were thrown back, and Magdaline shook her again. "Janine, get up now."  
Janine opened her eyes and glanced out the small window in her room. She groaned again. "God, what time is it? Did the sun just come up?"  
"The sun's been up for almost an hour. You're late in getting up." She pulled out a dress and threw it on the bed. "Hurry and get dressed."  
Janine sat up, yawning. She glanced over at the dress. "I have to take a shower." she mumbled.  
"There isn't any time," Magdaline said. "You were supposed to be in the lab with Lord Christopher's breakfast ten minutes ago." Janine yawned again, then got up to get dressed. "Trust me, I'm willing to bet he doesn't even know I'm not there yet."She walked into the lab, carrying the tray, and looked around. He wasn't anywhere to be found. "Lord Christopher, your breakfast is here," she called out. Still nothing. Grumbling, she put down the tray and went in search for him around the lab.  
She finally found him in the back, pouring over some books. Shaking her head, she walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped, scattering papers over the floor.  
"Sorry," she said, bending down to pick them up. "Breakfast is ready."  
He frowned at her, uncomprehending, then nodded. "Right, breakfast. I'll be there in a moment."  
She placed the papers back on the table then got a good look at him. He was unshaven, and wearing the same clothes from the day before. "Have you even gone to bed yet?" she asked. He mumbled something incomprehensible. She nodded.  
"That's what I thought. Come on, let's get you fed, and dressed."  
"I am dressed," he muttered, not looking up from the books. Gently, she closed the book and took his hands. "In yesterday's clothes."  
He pulled his hands from hers and looked at her. "You are not here to tell me what to do," he snapped. Her eyes narrowed, and she stopped, her head held high, her gaze not leaving his.  
"No, I'm here to assist you, which I cannot do if you waste away in here. Now, if you want to spend the day pouring over old books, go for it, I could use the day to get aquatinted with the grounds. But you aren't going to do that until you've eaten and you're not looking like a beggar. Now go eat."  
His eyes flashed, not used to being talk to like that from a slave. "I could have you beaten for that," he snarled.  
"If that's what's going to get you off, go for it. But don't expect me to give one rat's ass about you after I recover. I'm just doing exactly what you told me to do last night."  
He relaxed, knowing she was right. He had told her that last night. "Very well. Where's my breakfast?"After getting him fed and dressed into clean clothes, she left him to his books, and wandered around until she found the door that led outside. Blinking from the sun, she looked around. The grounds were just as spectacular as she'd found them the day before. She walked around, looking at all the sites, until she stumbled upon the stables. She walked in and found Darius throwing hay into the horse's pens.  
"Morning Darius," she called out. Darius looked up, smiling when he saw Janine.  
"Good morning Janine. I'm glad to see you unharmed."  
She shrugged. "It doesn't seem to be that bad yet. I just have to baby-sit Lord Christopher. How are you doing?"  
He nodded. "It's less terrifying than I'd imagined. Hard labor, but I'm used to that. They treat us well."  
"Have you seen the grounds?" she asked, he nodded. "They showed us last night," he smiled at her. "You should walk through the garden. I think you'd like it."  
She smiled and nodded, walked off in the direction he'd pointed out. Eventually she found the gardens. Darius was right, she was amazed at the way it was spread out. She stepped in, walking slowing, taking everything in. She was so enraptured, she didn't notice Raymond until it was too late. She ran right into him and they both fell. "Oh, my lord, I'm sorry," she said, trying to get up. Her skirt kept getting caught between her legs. Raymond stood up and offered his hand.  
"It's all right., I tend to drift off in here also."  
She took his hand and allowed him to help her up. "Thank you."  
"Janine, right? You're Christopher's new woman."  
"Um, yeah, I guess so."  
"Figures," he said. "Christopher always did have excellent taste in women." Janine smiled, feeling her face grow hot. "Uh, thank you my lord."  
"Have you been around the grounds yet?" he asked. she shook her head.  
"No. Magdaline was suppose to show me around, but I think she's been detained."  
He looked uncomfortable for a moment. "You could say that. Allow me to show you around the grounds."  
She eyed him. "Do you usually do this for slaves?"  
He grinned, reminding her of her Ray. "No. But then again, you aren't really a real slave."Raymond showed her around the grounds, then escorted her into the house, stating he had some business to tend to. Janine wandered around the house, looking around the main rooms. She wasn't sure how long she was going to stuck here, so she figured she'd better make the best of it. She wandered into an open room, looking around. Just then a voice rang out in the large room, startling her.  
"Do you usually walk into rooms uninvited?" Janine squealed, spinning around, to see Michael sitting in a chair at the end of a long table. "Uh, no, m'lord. I'm sorry. I was just aquatinting myself with the house. I'll leave."  
"Wait." he said, stopping her in her tracks. She mentally cursed her stupid luck. This was the last person she wanted to deal with right now. It seemed like the qualities of her four bosses were intensified in these men. And Peter's qualities was being a hard ass, and too full of himself. Which meant there was going to be a fight.  
He walked over to her, smiling in that pompous way he had. He touched her face.  
"You're very beautiful," he murmured, his finger sliding down her face towards her neck.  
"So I've been told," she said. She grabbed his hand before he could reach the lining of her dress. "You don't want to do that."  
His eyes narrowed, his green eyes glittering. She knew there was going to be a fight.  
"At last check I was lord of this house," he replied scathingly. "I can do whatever I want."  
"I never said you weren't lord of the manor. I just asked you not to touch me."  
"I do what I want," he snapped, grabbing her and pulling her roughly to him. "Being Christopher's slave doesn't make you exempt of the demands of the rest of the household."  
"Probably not, but I don't plan on becoming your bedroom buddy." she snapped back.  
He laughed. "Do you plan to stop me?"  
"Well, if you touch me, I could make it so you can't have children." she stated. He let her go. She spun back and before she could find her balance, he slapped her across the face. Her head recoiled, and she snapped back, her green eyes glittering as brightly as his.  
"No one hit me and gets away with it." she snarled. He glared back at her.  
"Wanton bitch," he spat out.  
"You touch me again, you stupid pig, and I'll rip your balls off and feed them to your brothers," she snapped back. His hand went back again, and she stood straight, ready to fight him, if she had to. Before it could go any further, they heard someone else walk into the room.  
"What is going on?" Christopher demanded, looking at both Michael and Janine who were in stance ready to fight. Michael looked over at his brother, waving towards Janine.  
"Christopher, get your slave bitch out of here," he snarled. Janine laughed sharply.  
"Quit flattering me. I still won't sleep with you."  
Christopher looked sharply at Janine, then at his brother. Both Michael and Janine were still staring at each other, not ready to back down. Christopher sighed. "Janine," he snapped. Janine looked over at him sharply.  
"Go to my lab, now."  
She looked back at Michael, a small smile playing on her lips. She bowed. "My lord." she drawled, then walked out of the room. Christopher glanced back at his brother after Janine left the room. "This is why my experiments never work, you break my women. I need her intact, Michael." he said. Michael watched the now empty doorway, then looked back at Christopher.  
"Don't worry, Christopher. She'll be intact when you need her. But you'll tire of her soon. You always do. Then she'll be mine." 


	4. 4

The lab was empty when he walked in. The scientist looked around confused. There should be someone else in here. He glanced around the room.  
"Raymond?" he called out. No answer.  
Shaking his head, he left the lab and walked downstairs to check on the progress of the day and to get any messages.  
He walked down to the first floor, on his way to the basement to check the containment unit's readings. "Morning Janine," he mumbled, not looking up.  
"Morning Dr. Spengler," came a voice that was not Janine's. Egon stopped and looked over at the receptionist's desk. Aggie DeWinter was sitting there, smiling at him. Sitting next to her desk was Ray.  
"I apologize Aggie. I'm not used to changes in the schedule."  
"I understand," Aggie joked. "By the time you get used to seeing me, Janine will be back."  
"Speaking of Janine, has she called? Maybe left a message saying she arrived?"  
"Not yet Dr. Spengler. But if she calls, I'll let you know."  
He nodded, ignoring Ray's knowing look, and headed for the basement. He couldn't escape this uncomfortable feeling of dread that settled on him the day before.  
It was only day two.

It's been two months since she'd first found herself in this odd world, but she was getting used to it. She'd carried on her duties and befriended Magdaline, who was teaching her how to cook. When she'd found out, she was shocked. Janine just shrugged.  
"My mother never showed me how."  
She spent time with Raymond in the garden talking about little things, when she wasn't in the lab with Christopher. She avoided Michael since that one day.  
She was walking the gardens with Raymond one day when a male slave came to them. "Lord Christopher wants her in his lab now." he said. Raymond nodded. "I'll escort her," he said. "You may go."  
The slave bowed, then was gone. Ray grinned.  
"I love doing that," he said. "Let's go see what my overly serious brother wants from you, and see if we can't get you out of it.""Christopher," Raymond called out, after opening the door to the lab, and walking in. "I've brought your lovely assistant, although I don't see why you would need her. It's much to lovely a day to have her sitting in this dreary tower with you."  
"Since when did I agree to share my assistant with you?" a voice came from above them. Janine looked up to see Christopher above them on a ladder, looking through some jars.  
He came down the ladder, and looked at his brother. She could see his stern look melt under Raymond's best puppy dog face. "All right, you may come back for her in three hours, no earlier. Although I have no idea what you do."  
"We talk," Raymond said, smiling at Janine. Christopher raised an eyebrow.  
"Talk." he said, dryly.  
"She can talk." Raymond said. "And she's rather worldly on topics." He looked at Janine. "I'll be back in three hours." he said, then was gone.  
Janine looked back at Christopher, when was shaking his head.  
"Nonsense. Come along.""So, what do you and my brother talk about?"  
Janine looked up from her sorting. Christopher's nose was still in a book. Eventually, he glanced up at her. "Well?"  
"Nothing much really," she said, going back to her sorting. "He likes to discuss philosophy, art, music," she grinned. "The aristocratic gossip."  
"What do you know of these things?" he asked. She shrugged.  
"Things I picked up here and there. Mostly he talks. He likes to hear my stories."  
"Stories?" She nodded. "From where I came from. The different unbelievable inventions, as he says."  
There was silence for a moment, then he spoke again. "You'll have to tell me some of these stories one day."  
She glanced up to see him watching her. She smiled. "I'd love too."Three hours on the dot, Raymond rushed into the lab, almost upsetting a bowl of some rather nasty liquid on a table, he righted it before it crashed to the floor.  
"Your three hours are up," he announced his brother and the woman sitting at a table. Both looked up. Christopher looked at the sun, then back at the younger man.  
"You are right. Janine, you're free to go."  
Janine stood up, unsure how to react. Before she could make sure he was really allowing her to go, Raymond grabbed her arm and pulled her from the lab. "I need your help," he blurted out before the door to the lab was closed. She smiled fondly at the man next to her.  
"Yes?"  
"Michael has announced that we are holding a ball in the next two months." he started. "Only the most aristocratic will be here."  
"Would that include the Lady Marianna?" Janine teased. Raymond's face turn a shade of red.  
"Yes," he said shyly. Lady Marianna was a young woman from the next providence that Raymond had talked to her about. She'd just come of age to marry, but he'd loved her for years.  
"Anyway, I want to be able to impress her, but I don't know how to dance." he admitted.  
Janine smiled. "Does this mean you want me to teach you how to dance?"  
He beamed. "If you don't mind. I mean, I'm sure they danced where you came from."  
She frowned, what kind of dancing did they do in that era. Certainly nothing she knew how to do. "Nothing that wouldn't insult Lady Marianna and get you thrown in the insane asylum," she muttered. Then it dawned on her. "Wait. I could teach you how to waltz. I'm not sure if they do that yet, but it's dignified. I've seen a couple of movies about this time, I'm sure I could figure out something that will get you by."  
"I don't want to get by, I want to impress her." he said. "Then I'll have to teach you the Waltz. You can impress her and start a new dance craze."She started off by teaching him the basics, or at least what she could remember from dance classes, and one too many sittings of The King and I. They practice for only a little bit, before Raymond was called off for something. She wandered into the kitchen and offered the help Magdaline with the chores.  
Magdaline looked up at her. "You want to help?"  
Janine shrugged. "I've been exiled from the lab for the day, I could use something to do."  
"ll right, there's a bushel of carrots and potatoes at the entrance of the servants quarters. Bring those in here, and you can help peel them for tonight's dinner."So Janine walked off to collect the bushel of vegetables. She was carrying it back toward the kitchen when she passed the open hallway. Sitting on a table was a set up game of chess. Janine looked at the board. Obviously someone in this castle played. Looking at the board, she noticed a move. Peter had taught her how to play one day when there were no calls and nothing to do. Egon wouldn't play him, and Ray and Winston were busy, so he'd bugged Janine until she agreed. She managed to catch on rather quickly, although she could never beat anyone. She moved a knight to a new spot, then continued on her way to the kitchen. Michael was on his way through the hallway when he saw Janine move a piece, then walk away. He was about to call after her until his curiosity got the better of him. He strolled over to the board and looked at it. It was actually a good move. He glanced off in the direction she'd left. He was intrigued. 


	5. 5

The next day, Janine was back in the kitchen helping Magdaline, when a male slave walked in. He looked at Janine.  
"You. Lord Michael requests your presence." he told her. Magdaline's face paled.  
Janine rolled her eyes, not seeing the woman's expression next to her. She wiped her hands off, and stood up. "All right, lead the way.  
The slave lead her into the huge room she'd walked into the second day here. The day she and Michael almost had it out. Michael was sitting at a small table off to the side. He glanced up as they walked in.  
"You may go, Daniel," he said. the man next to her, bowed then left the room, leaving them alone. Janine looked at him warily.  
"Yes, my lord?" He stood up, smiling at her. "Come over here, Janine. Have a seat." He waved towards the table. "I noticed the other day, you happened to move a piece on the chess board in the hall. Do you play?"  
Janine froze. "I apologize my lord. I..."  
"No, don't apologize. Do you play?"  
"A little," she admitted. He waved to the seat again, gesturing her to sit down. "Would it to too much of an inconvenience to join me in a game?" She looked at him, knowing full well what his answer would be if she refused him. "Of course not, my lord. I'm not needed anywhere right now."  
He smiled. "Excellent. Let's begin."

Christopher walked out into the garden. He knew Raymond and Janine went out here when they were together. She'd told him one evening that Raymond had asked her to teach him how to dance to impress Lady Marianna at the ball in the next month.  
He'd walked through the garden's small maze, finding Raymond in the middle, looking bewildered. "Where's Janine," he asked, approaching his brother. "I need her this afternoon."  
Raymond shrugged. "I don't know. I figured you kept her longer than usual."  
"I haven't seen her since this morning."  
Raymond looked worried. "I think we'd better find her."The two men walked into the house, to be confronted by Magdaline. She bowed, keeping her head bowed.  
"My lords," she started.  
"Where's Janine," Christopher asked. The woman looked up startled. "My lords, Lord Michael demanded her presence in the main room. I don't where she is now."  
Both men looked at each other, knowing full well wheat she was suggesting, then rushed towards the main room.  
"Check," Janine said. Michael's bemused expression turned to disbelief, as he looked down at the board. "Well done. Your old master taught you well."  
Janine smiled. Michael moved a piece. "But not well enough. Check."  
She looked at the board, trying to figure out her next move. She wasn't sure how he would react. If she played to win, then he may take it as an insult. But if she threw the game and he figured it out, he may be insulted. The one time she managed to actually win against Peter, he mumbled about it for the rest of the day and wasn't happy until he beat her in the next game. Finally she moved a piece.  
Christopher and Raymond rushed into the main room, skidding to a halt by the front entrance, both not expecting what they were seeing. They expected anything, but the chess game they saw being play out in the room. Michael moved a piece and sat back, smiling.  
"Checkmate."  
"Good game, my lord."  
"You play well Janine. We may have to continue this at a later date," He glance behind her, noticing his brothers at the door. "In the meantime, I believe you may have some prior commitments."  
She stood up, bowed slightly, then turned back to the door, seeing Christopher, and Raymond at the doorway.  
"I'm apologize, my lords." Raymond opened his mouth to speak, but Christopher stopped him. "Janine, I need you in the lab."  
She walked passed them and rushed towards the stairs. Christopher looked over at Michael who was still sitting, eyeing his brothers in amusement.  
"I warn you Michael, " Christopher threatened, "If she is damaged in any way, I will make sure you regret it."  
Michael smiled. "I promised you I won't harm her until your little experiment is finished. Besides," he added. "She amuses me."Egon slammed down his screwdriver. This was the fourth time he tried to start working on this project, and the fourth time he gave up in frustration. He shook his head in annoyance, trying to get his mind focused on work, but it refused to budge. It'd been three days since Janine left for the retreat and she still hadn't called. Granted, usually when she took a day off she didn't call, but this was a week, away from New York, with a temp sitting in on her job. She should've called at least twice by now.  
The logical side of is brain said she was only gone for three week, that she was having fun and probably forgot to call, and she was perfectly fine. Yet there was the small annoying voice in the back of his head that refused to go away. The voice that kept telling him something was terribly wrong and he should at least call the retreat to see if she'd made it there without any complications.  
He shook his head again, and picked up the screwdriver. He'd call later. He didn't want anyone to think he was checking up on her. 


	6. 6

Five months had passed since she'd been thrown in to this world, and she'd almost given up on ever seeing new York again. She was in the kitchen with Magdaline, searching for a band or a tie or something to hold her hair back while she peeled potatoes and carrots. In the five months she'd been here, she hadn't had a chance or the ability to cut her hair, so it now brushed slightly passed her shoulders. She picked up a piece of rope triumphantly.  
"Ah ha!" she announced. Magdaline looked over at her smiling.  
"Lovely, now come get to work on these vegetables." she told her.  
Janine walked over to the table, tying her hair back and picking up a small knife used for cutting and peeling. When she'd first started helping Magdaline, she'd cut herself with almost every stroke of the knife, and found herself wishing for one of those peelers her mother used when she made big meals. Now she was almost an expert. She smiled, if her mother cold only see her now.  
That thought came with a pang of regret. She wasn't even sure if she'd ever see her mother again. Magdaline didn't miss the look that passed across Janine's face.  
"Thinking of home again, aren't you?" she asked. Janine nodded.  
"My mother." she said. " My family may have been annoying, but I miss them. So, what's all this food for anyway?" she asked, changing the subject.  
She frowned at the small look of fear on Magdaline's face. "What?" she asked.  
Magdaline glanced around, then leaned in closer. "Tonight's the hunt. They have one every year."  
Janine frowned. "They make all this food for men to catch animals? What's so terrible about that?"  
"You don't understand." Magdaline said. "It's not foxes or deer these men hunt once a year. It's humans."

Janine sat in her room still stunned by the announcement Magdaline had given her about the hunt. She couldn't believe civilized men could take place in something so inhuman and barbaric as hunting down people for sport. Magdaline had told her no one was excluded. Last year it'd been a young woman only in service for a short while. The slaves didn't go to the hunt, they were afraid, and rightly so. She'd been told one year a couple of slaves took pity, and tried to help the hunted that night. It resulted in all of them being killed. Since then, no one even peeks out the window.  
The sun had gone down and Janine could her the drunken cheers of the men and women in the courtyard . She covered her ears, trying to pretend she was back in New York and the cheers were on the TV Peter had up too loud tuned to a Yankee's game trying to goad Egon out of the lab to get into an argument about who had the better team, New York or Toronto. It almost worked until the anguished scream came form the courtyard reached her ears. Her eyes flew open. That cry of terror sounded familiar. She knew it like she knew how she sounded.  
  
Trembling, she rushed to the small window, trying to look out into the courtyard. She couldn't see anything, but she heard the scream again. Forgetting everything, except the blind terror she felt for the injured person, she rushed out of her bedroom door and towards outside.  
  
She rushed out the door, stopping suddenly at the sight that was before her. A small gasp escaped her lips, as she saw a beaten and broken Darius being drug into the courtyard. Then she heard Michael's voice.  
"You didn't give us much amusement, we may have to select another this night." then she heard the word she'd been dreading. "Kill him."  
"No!" she screamed, running past everyone, towards Darius' bloodied body. She threw herself on him, glaring at everyone present.  
"Have you no heart!" she screamed at them. "He's a human being. How could you do this!"  
Two men approached her, but she held onto Darius, swinging at them.  
"Get away!"  
Darius look up at her painfully, through the one good eye left. "Janine. Help me," he rasped. She smiled down at him, tears in her eyes. "It'll be all right," she whispered. "Move!" Michael said, finally regaining his composure. "Or you will be our next victim."  
She glared at him. "Go ahead, kill me." she spat out. "But I can promise you, I won't run. You'll have to kill me here. I refuse to be your sport."  
"Get her away from there," Michael yelled at the men closest to her. It took few minutes and several men, but they managed to drag her off of the man, kicking , and screaming. But when they approached Darius, he was already dead. Janine had given him a small knife while she was covering him, and he'd used it to kill himself.  
"He's dead, my lord."  
Michael cursed, glaring at Janine, who smiled wickedly at him. "I let him die like a man, " she announced. "Not like a dog you imagined him to be."  
Michael stood over to her, murder in his eyes. 'You will regret sinking your nose in my affair, bitch."  
She sucked in a cry when the first lash struck and split her skin.  
"Christopher only needs you intact," he snarled, swinging his riding crop again, this time hitting her shoulder blades. He doesn't need you flawless."  
Tears came to her eyes as the crop struck her skin again, but she'd told herself she wasn't going to scream, or beg. He could kill her but he wasn't going to get any satisfaction out of it. After the ninth or tenth lash, however, her legs decided they didn't want to work anymore. She'd have fallen if the men weren't still holding onto her. Before the crop came down again she heard Christopher's voice.  
"What in the name of hell do you think you're doing?"  
"Stay out of this," Michael snarled at his brother. "This doesn't concern you."  
"It does when you're whipping my servant." Christopher snapped back.  
"She interfered with the hunt,' someone yelled. "She deserves to be our next animal."  
Christopher glared at the mob in the courtyard. "Only if you want to deal with me." he snarled at them. No one answered. Christopher turned his attention back to Michael, grabbing the riding crop out of his hands. "If she deserves to be punished, I will do it, not you. However, I think this practice of hunting the slaves is not only quite barbaric, but impractical. Now we have to go without a decent stablehand until next spring when the slavetraders come again."  
He tossed the crop off to the side and walked towards the two men still holding up a near unconscious Janine. They promptly released her. Her legs gave out, but he caught her before she hit the ground. He gathered her up in his arms and stormed off back into the house. Michael watched him for a moment, then stormed in followed by the others.  
Magdaline was waiting timidly by the door when Christopher strode in.  
"Is she..."  
"No. Boil some water, then bring it to the lab along with some clean cloths."  
Magdaline scurried back into the kitchen. Christopher carried her up to his lab, kicking the door open as he walked in. He laid her down on a mattress, and she moaned softly.  
"Quiet you fool," he told her. "What were you thinking'  
"Won," she murmured. "Saved...life."  
"The stableman is dead, Janine." he told her.  
"Died like...man...not like...dog." she told him. Magdaline rushed into the lab, carrying the water and the cloths. She gasped, seeing some of the bloodied welts and cuts on Janine's back. Christopher looked up at her.  
"Got over to the long table and get me the brown bottle." Magdaline ran for the table and returned a moment later.  
"What is it?"  
"It's an ointment I made. It works well on sword wounds, it should work on this also." He reached for her dress and started unlacing it. Janine's eyes widened. "No," she gasped, sitting up on the small mattress.  
"Janine, don't be a fool." he snapped. I have to clean these wounds."  
"I'll do it," she rasped, unlacing her dress the rest of the way. He face burned in embarrassment, as she slid the dress off her shoulders, turning her back to him, and letting it slip to her hips, while covering her breasts modestly with the front of it. She couldn't be naked in front of him. Not yet, and certainly not for something like this. He looked at her naked back, covered with cut from Michael's crop. He started washing off the dried blood. Janine bit her lip trying not to scream everytime the cloth touch her skin. "What were you thinking?" he asked again, after he'd sent Magdaline away. "I'm sure someone told you about the hunt. If I hadn't heard your screams, and come down, you'd probably be dead."  
"It wasn't about heroics," she said. "It was about saving a man's life. What Lord Michael does is inhuman." she coughed, grimacing. Her throat felt like it on fire.  
"Water, please?"  
He left her a moment, then returned, carrying a cup.  
"Here, drink."  
She took a sip. It wasn't water in the cup, but some concoction that tasted almost like honey and cinnamon.  
Christopher finished cleaning her back and started applying the ointment. Janine couldn't hold back a moan of pain.  
"Burns," she gasped.  
"Of course it burns," he told her. "You have open wounds."  
But she didn't hear him. Any other time, she could've grimaced and bore it, but after the lashes, and now the ointment, she blissfully fell into the waiting darkness. 


	7. 7

She awoke to a sore back, and the sun shining in her face. Before she opened her eyes, she realized she wasn't in her own room. She opened her eyes, slightly to see the lab. Sitting up slightly and realizing she wasn't wearing anything, she clutched the blanket to her before it slipped down, and looked around the room. Christopher was nowhere to be seen. Getting up carefully, wincing when she moved the wrong way, she carefully arranged the blanket around her shoulders, and walked around the empty lab. On the desk, was the brown bottle used to clean her cuts the night before, and a couple of open books. Sitting down gingerly on the stool next to the table, she looked over the books, curiosity finally getting the better of her.

Christopher walked into the lab, carrying a tray of food. The makeshift bed was empty. Looking around, he noticed her sitting at his table, looking at one of his books. Frowning, he placed the tray down at the nearest table, and approached her quietly.  
"Interesting?" he asked, his mouth near her ear. she jumped, then immediately winced, as her back cried out in protest.  
"I'm sorry," she stammered, flipping the book back to it's original page. "I was just looking..."  
Frowning, he reached over her shoulder, flipping back to the page she was looking at. "You can read this?"  
Looking down at the page, she nodded. "It's a small recipe for a sleeping drought."  
"You're able to read?" he asked her.  
She nodded, confused over his astonishment, until she remembered learning somewhere that most slaves weren't educated, especially the women.  
"I'm able to both read and write."  
Christopher looked at her, pleased. "This is far better than I expected." He turned to gather a couple of bottles. "I was going to have you ride to town with me while Michael calms down, but now you can assist me far better than I had anticipated."Five days.Five days had passed without a word, Egon thought, looking out Ecto's back window watching the town go past. For the past week he tried to figure out why he'd been so edgy since Janine had left. At first, he'd thought it was the temp, but Aggie deWinter had shown not only an incredible proficiency for this type of work, but she actually seemed to enjoy it. Plus the others liked her. Ray so much that he and Aggie had started dating her third day there.  
No, it had to be the fact that she still hadn't called, he thought as Ecto entered the firehouse. It was so un-Janine-like. To drop everything for a week and not check up. Janine loved her job, and guarded it jealously. She would've called by now to at least check up once. Aggie looked up as the four men exited Ecto.  
"Hey," she said, pulling the phone from her mouth, and handing a sheet of paper towards Peter. "Here's a list of tonight's meetings and press conferences."  
"Thanks Aggie," Peter said, taking the sheet from her and scanning it. Aggie looked over at Egon.  
"Nothing yet, Dr. Spengler."  
Egon nodded. "I'll be in my lab."  
Ray walked over to the desk, watching Egon go up the stairs. "What's with him?"  
"I think he's worried about Janine," she said, then turned her attention back to the person on the phone. "Now, about those accelerators that were suppose to be here Monday...""Last day of practice Raymond. Are you sure you won't freeze when you see her?"  
Raymond nodded, suddenly looking like a deer trapped in headlights. "Could we practice it once more?" he asked.  
Janine smiled, nodding. Brushing her hair away from her face, she stood trying to act important, while waiting for Raymond to make the first move. He walked over to her, bowing gracefully.  
"Good evening, my lady."  
"Oh, my Lord Raymond," she overdramatised, making him smile.  
"Would you do me the honor of allowing me the next dance?"  
She smiled coquetishly, pretending to fan herself. "I'd be honored, my lord."  
He took the hand she offered, and swept her onto the dance floor, carrying her into the dance she'd taught him. She picked up part of her skirt and let him lead. He was immensely better than when she'd started teaching him. With any luck, tonight would go perfect for him. She almost wished she could be there to see it.  
"You dance divinely, my lord." she said. He smiled. "Thanks," he told her. "I guess it wouldn't be a good idea to tell her you taught me."  
"Um, no. Not a good idea at all." she said.  
They danced a little while longer, until he released her, bowing. "Until the next dance my lady," he joked.  
She laughed, applauding. "Very good my lord. You'll be perfect tonight."  
He beamed at her. "I only wish you could at least be in the background to coach me."  
"You don't need me Lord Raymond, you'll do fine on your own. Besides," she joked. "I'll be in the kitchen dancing with Magdaline."True to her word, she was in the kitchen that night, but it wasn't to dance with Magdaline. Instead, she was helping with the food, and humming along to the music. Magdaline looked fondly at the red head sitting at the table, slicing fruits for a tray.  
Magdaline had been with the DeWinter family since the time Alec DeWinter, the brother's father, was the head of this household. She was young then, and quickly learned first hand of the two faces of the DeWinter clan. She'd grown fond of the new girl and hated to think that she was going to be yet another victim of the DeWinter brothers.  
"Have you learned yet what Lord Christopher wants you intact for?" she asked. Janine looked up over the apples at the woman.  
"Christopher hasn't told me yet, and I haven't found the right formula in any of the books yet," she said. "But I assume since he needs me untouched and unharmed, whatever he's doing probably calls for a virgin sacrifice."  
Magdaline was so stunned by Janine's frank observation, she almost dropped the goblets she was setting out. "You don't know that." she told her.  
"No, I don't," Janine admitted. 'But that's usually what happened to the virgins in the old days. Sacrifices or dragon lunch. And I don't think I've seen any dragons yet."  
"You shouldn't joke about such serious things.' Magdaline said. Janine shrugged, arranging the tray.  
"It's easier to joke about, than to think about what he could possibly want me for. If I think about, my imagination would come up with all sort of horrible things that could be done to me. It's easier to ignore it and hope it'll go away."  
Before the conversation could carry on further, several male slaves came in to collect the food and drinks that had been prepared. Magdaline looked over at Janine fondly. "Why don't you go outside?" she suggested. 'Take a walk. Get your mind off the dance."  
Janine looked up at her smiling. "You know, I think I'll do exactly that."Janine was walking around the grounds, every once in awhile, peeking in through one of the windows to see how Raymond was doing. She didn't see him, but she did see Christopher smiling and talking to several eligible young ladies of good standing. She sighed, pulling the worn wrap Magdaline had given her tighter around her shoulders. She still remembered the first day she'd seen him. It was like an electric shock rushed through her body when their eyes met. Then when he told her she would be working with him every day closely in his lab, it was an everyday battle to keep her thoughts off of him. He was just so damn attractive. And when he looked at her, she swore her whole body tingled. And it only intensified when he took off the glasses he only used for reading. She swore she had a very good idea what Egon would look like in contacts.  
  
Egon.  
  
She stopped suddenly, her body freezing at the name. She hadn't really thought of him since she'd gotten here. That was five months ago. Five months without Egon, without Peter, and Ray and Winston. She realized she even missed Slimer. She was stuck here, she thought suddenly, tears forming in her eyes. She was never going to go home. She was going to die a slave, without ever seeing her family again, or her friends. Or Egon.  
"What's wrong?" she heard someone say behind her. Spinning around, she saw Christopher standing there, looking at her curiously.  
"Oh, I'm sorry my lord," she said hastily, wiping her eyes, hoping he wouldn't notice. "I was just getting some fresh air before I finish helping Magdaline."  
To her dismay, he touched her face gently, wiping her face. "Then why are you crying?"  
"I...I just...it's nothing my lord, I'm sorry." she turned to return to the kitchen, but he grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him.  
"I thought we agreed months ago you weren't going to call me that." he asked her.  
"Are you going to kill me?" she asked suddenly. He was taken off guard. "What?"  
"I mean, I know I'm here for some other purpose than to be your personal assistant," she rushed on before she lost her nerve. "And I can't find it in any of the books. You keep insisting I'm not to be harmed, and I just wanted to know if I'm going to die, because I'd really like to know, so maybe I could plan for it?" He smiled, finally realizing what she was babbling about. "No Janine, you aren't going to die. You're right, the spell does call for a virgin, but not a virgin sacrifice. That is positively medieval."  
"I thought that's where we were?" she asked.  
"I promise you, whatever happens next month will not be painful."  
"Well, that's something to look forward for," she joked. He smiled down at her, then without warning, he bent his head and kissed her.  
  
All breath left her body, as she lost her balance, falling into him. He pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Her mind was whirling, her heart was pounding, and parts of her were screaming. She groaned in his mouth and pulled herself closer to him.  
Then as suddenly as it had begun, he pushed her away gently.  
"I'm sorry," he groaned. "I didn't mean for that to happen."  
He let go of her, stepping away. Her mind was still whirling, but at least her balance was back...slightly. He straightened his jacket, looking again all aristocrat and nothing like the man she spent almost every waking moment with.  
"You should get back to the kitchen," he told her. "Just in case Michael finds you out here."  
Janine just stood there, watching him walk back the way he'd come out, then finally walked back to the kitchen. Magdaline was standing there waiting for her. "What's wrong?" she asked as Janine walked back into the warmth of the kitchen. She slowly looked up at the woman. "I'm not sure," she said. "But I'm not going to die." 


	8. 8

"Janine? Um...this is Egon." A pause. "I'm not sure what time you're suppose to get in tonight, but um...call the firehouse when you get this message." Another pause. "Nothing's wrong, it's just...just call, all right?"  
Egon hung up the phone feeling very foolish and wishing he could call back and erase the message he'd just left.  
It'd been six days since she'd left. She only had one more day left on her vacation then she'd be back on Monday. He should've called earlier. The nagging feeling had never gone away,. In fact, it seemed to increase every day. He looked back at the phone. He knew she was suppose to be back sometime Saturday evening. Something told him this feeling would go away until he heard her voice or saw her walk into the firehouse. Unfortunately the same voice told him not to expect her at all. She wouldn't be coming back.

Janine sat in her room, huddled on her bed. Tonight was the night. She'd drug along with her duties today, hoping to slow down time, but here she was. No more hiding.  
  
Oh God.  
  
She'd found out days ago just what her part was in this little spell, and he'd been right; she wasn't going to die and wouldn't be painful...well not too much. This wasn't the way she planned it. She'd dreamed of losing her virginity to a certain blond scientist who finally took an interest in her, not while in servitude to an aristocratic lord who could pass for his twin.  
She loved Christopher, she knew that the night of the ball when he'd kissed her, and he paid attention to her. But he wasn't Egon. And to make matters worse, she wasn't sure if she was in love with Christopher because he looked like Egon, or if it was because of him alone. All she really did understand was that very soon, she'd be called into the lab to make love to a man she wasn't even sure she had feelings for.  
Suddenly, there was a knock on her door, that made her jump.  
"Who ...yes?"  
"Lord Christopher has asked for you in the lab," came the voice of one of the slaves. This was it. There was no turning back now.  
"Okay, give me a minute." she called out. She stood up, unconsciously brushing the gown she'd found on her bed that afternoon, and walked out the door. The male slave stood aside as she walked out of her room and ushered her towards the stairs. She glanced back at him.  
"Are you suppose to follow to make sure I don't wimp out?"  
He smiled. "No. You are alone on this journey."  
Janine glanced back to the stairs. "That's what I was afraid of," she muttered.She walked up the last steps to the lab, took a deep breath, and opened the door, slipping in. She didn't think she'd have to knock this time. As the door closed behind her, she looked around the lab, stunned.  
The entire laboratory was devoid of the usual books and other object scattered all over the place. It was entirely lit by hundreds of candles, and off to one side, was what looked like a huge feather bed exquisitely made up. She swallowed hard, not able to take her eyes off the bed.  
"I was wondering if you were actually going to show up?" Christopher's voice said right behind her right ear. She squealed, jumping away from him. He smiled slightly, and handed her a goblet.  
"Nervous?"  
"Very," she managed to chock out. "Drink this, it'll calm you."  
She took the goblet from him, and almost drank it all in one gulp.  
"Don't worry, " he told her. "I promised you it wouldn't hurt. In fact, I'll try to make it as pleasurable as possible."  
She fought back the urge to giggle, as she handed him the goblet back. He took it, and placed it on the closest table. Then he kissed her.  
It wasn't anything major, just a light brush across the lips, but Janine felt like she'd been electrified. He pulled back, looking at her, as she gasped for breath.  
"This is why I left suddenly the night of the dance," her told her quietly. "When I kissed you, I realized you were becoming addicting. If I'd continued, I would've taken you right there, in the garden. And I couldn't have done that.  
"Ruin everything you've been working for," she said, still breathless. He smiled.  
"Among other things, yes."  
Taking her hand, he led her towards the huge feather bed. She could feel her heart hammering in her throat, and had to fight down the urge to start laughing hysterically.. She sat down on the bed very aware of how close he was to her. He smiled gently. "Don't worry Janine," he whispered, slowly sliding off her dress. "I always keep my promises."Christopher walked into Michael's bedroom where his brother was having breakfast, surprisingly alone. "Well," Michael asked, picking up a muffin and taking a bite. "Did it work?"  
Christopher looked towards the window, nodding thoughtfully. "Yes, it worked perfectly. The manor is now impenetrable to our enemies."  
"Excellent. Your little spell worked.." he said. He looked at Christopher curiously. "then why do you look as though the entire thing backfired?"  
"Something happened last night, I didn't anticipate."  
Michael grinned teasingly. "The virgin couldn't have been that good."  
Christopher fixed him with an evil glare before continuing. "The manor and grounds are secure, so long as Janine is here."  
Michael choked. "What! How in the hell did that happen?"  
"How should I know?" Christopher snapped back. "During the ceremony, something changed. Janine is connected to the manor. As long as she remains, alive," he added. "The manor is impregnable. However, if something happens to her, if she leaves or dies, we're vulnerable again."  
Michael cursed softly. "You and your brilliant plans." he griped.  
"Need I remained you that it was you that came to me asking for a way to make us unstoppable." Christopher told him. "And there's something else'  
"I thought you said there was only one problem." Michael said. His brother ignored him. "I want to keep Janine; as my mistress.  
""Are you out of your mind?" Michael asked, getting out of bed. "She's a slave. I repeat,she could not have been that good."  
Christopher faced his enraged brother. "Something else happened last night. I realized I might have certain feelings for her."  
"Christopher, she's a slave," Michael said. "You use them, then move on to the next."  
Christopher raised an eyebrow. "Is that why you keep Magdaline?"  
Michael's attitude changed. "Magdaline's different. She's the only one who keeps her place. Bedsides, she amuses me."  
"I'm having Janine as my mistress," insisted Christopher. Michael nodded. "The last mistress you had lasted four months, but go ahead, keep her. but I promise you, you'll tire of her soon."  
Christopher gave him a knowing look. "We'll see." he said leaving the room.Janine awoke alone in the lab. Christopher was nowhere to be found. She slipped out of the bed, wrapping a blanket around her and went in search for her dress.  
Christopher was right, last night was not at all painful, and every bit as pleasurable as he had promised.  
She sighed wistfully, her body still tingling where he had touched her the night before. But there was no use daydreaming, that was last night, and no matter how incredible it was, he was just using her.  
A means to an end.  
'I didn't expect to find you awake," she heard Christopher say behind her. She turned, as he placed a tray on the nearest table. I've brought up some breakfast," he said. "I'm sorry," she told him. still looking around. "I'll get to my duties just as soon as I find my clothes." She felt him come up behind her, sliding his hands over her hips. "You will not," he whispered in her ear. Slowly, he turned her to face him, then slid the blanket off of her body.  
"My lord..." she began.  
"Did I keep my promise Janine?" he asked, kissing her neck. She blushed.  
"Yes my lord."  
"You don't sound very convinced. Let's see if we can't make you entirely convinced."The phone rang, and Egon dropped the meter he was working on again, cursing softly.  
He'd stayed up half the night, waiting for a phone call that never came. He knew that something had happened and now he dreaded every time the phone rang. Sitting at the reception desk, where his chair was, Aggie picked up the phone, throwing Egon a curious glance. "Ghostbusters," she announced. "Oh hello...no she isn't. I'm the temp." She glanced at Egon, her face suddenly draining of all color. "Dr. Spengler is right here." She handed him the phone, fear in her eyes. "It's the police. They've found Janine's car."  
Here we go, he thought nervously as he took the phone from Aggie. "This is Dr. Egon Spengler." he told the person on the other line. 


	9. 9

The four Ghostbusters were standing in the police impound lot, around Janine's car. Winston was talking to the officer assigned to the case, Ray was taking readings off the car, and Peter was inside, trying to find anything that could give them a clue as to what had happened.  
Egon stood there, staring at the car, lost in thoughts.  
_It wouldn't have killed me to have gone with her. If I'd gone, she'd still be here now. I should've said something the day she left...or when I had the first feeling..._ He sighed miserably, knowing every second spent was pulling Janine further from them...from him.  
Peter's cursing jarred him back to reality.  
"Everything's still in the car," he said, climbing out.  
"There aren't any readings," Ray added, turning off the meter. "The front of the car is pretty smashed. She could be wandering around with amnesia."  
"The officer told me where Janine's car was found," Winston told them, leaving the officer. "How about if we go there, and check it out?"  
Egon nodded distractedly, forcing his gaze from the car. "Let's go," he said softly.

"So, is it as bad as you thought?" Janine glanced up as Magdaline walked into the kitchen.  
"Is what as bad as I thought?" she asked.  
Magdaline smiled secretively. "Being Christopher's lover."  
Janine blushed, ducked her head down to the skinned pheasant on the counter.  
  
Nine months had passed since she'd first arrived, the last three months spent as Christopher's mistress instead of a true slave. Any more, she didn't think she knew any other way to live. New York seemed like a dream sometimes.  
She glanced back up, brushing her hair out of her face.  
"No." she finally answered. "He's very kind although I know I must frustrate him sometimes. I'm still not sure of my role."  
"You go when you're called," she told her, gingerly touching an old bruise on her arm. Janine frowned.  
"You never did tell me how you got that."  
Magdaline turned her attention to the soup. "The only advantage to being Michael's mistress, is you get to keep you life," she smiled. "Although I do get a couple of other perks."  
Janine looked at the woman stunned. In the time she'd been here, it never once occurred to her that Magdaline could be Michael's mistress. She was about to speak, when a pain ripped across her body. She cried out, clutching her stomach. Magdaline dropped the spoon, rushing towards where Janine was trying to stand up.  
"What's wrong? Are you ill?"  
"No." Janine gasped. Her head felt like it was trying to flatten itself. "There's someone here," she heard herself say. "Find Lord Michael or Christopher." she gasped. Magdaline looked a Janine again, then rushed out of the kitchen. As suddenly as the pain came, it left. But she didn't get time to catch her breath. The door to the kitchen opened and a man she didn't know came in branishing a sword. He glared at Janine.  
"Move wench," he spat out.

Janine grabbed the nearest thing she could fine, a cast iron pan, and branished it like a weapon. "Get out," she spat out.

The man came towards her holding his sword towards her. "I warned you," he said. Janine swung, hitting his arm. The sword flung out of his hand, and he swore loudly. He grabbed a knife off the counter, swinging it towards he.  
"Now you die."  
Before either could move, the door burst open again, and Michael and Christopher rushed in, followed by Magdaline. The man was distracted from Janine, and that was the only second she needed. Using all her weight, she swung the pan, hitting the man along side him head. He went down, bleeding, without a sound. Michael and Christopher looked at the man, then at Janine, who was gasping for breath.  
Michael looked at his brother. "Well, you spell woks better than even I anticipated." he said. Janine looked at both men, still holding the pan.  
"What did you do to me?" she asked. Magdaline slid over to her, taking the pan from Janine's hands.  
"You are the reason we are unstoppable," Michael told her. "Be thankful, or you'd be dead by now."  
Two male slaves came in, and drug the body out the door. Janine never took her eyes off of Michael. "You'd better hope that the pain isn't part of the early warning system," she said. "Or I'm going to be a bitch to deal with."  
Michael smiled winningly. "Not to worry. You already are a bitch to deal with."  
Janine smiled back. "My Lord, you haven't seen anything yet."  
  
Egon was sitting at the receptionist desk, waiting for the phone to ring again. when they'd gotten back to the firehouse two days ago, he'd called Janine's mother to tell her the news. He felt it was the least he could do, and besides, out of all four men, Mrs. Melnitz had only really met him for more than five minutes at a time. Twelve days had passed, and he was beyond any hope of seeing her again, at least alive. Unless she had amnesia and was in a hospital somewhere, but that couldn't be true because Peter and Winston had sent out posters to every medical center, fire station, and police station in the entire state of new York. If she showed up anywhere, they would know about it.  
Which meant she could be...._No_, he thought, shaking his head. _Don't even think that. She'll be found.  
_The phone rang, interrupting his thoughts. He picked it up.  
"Hello, Ghostbusters...hello Doris."  
  
From the stairs, four people watched Egon talk on the phone with Janine's sister.  
"How long's he been like this?" Aggie asked.  
"Like this?" Ray said, his eyes still on Egon. "Since the phone call. But I don't think he's slept in almost a week."  
"There has to be something we can do," Aggie said, following the three men back up the stairs. "I don't know what," Winston said. "We've been over both her car, and the crash site. There's no hint of a supernatural force behind this. If it were someone we'd fought in the past, we'd have heard about it by now. It's like she's just disappeared without a trace."  
"We'll find her," Peter insisted, sitting back down in the chair he'd abandoned, when he heard the phone ring, and picking up a huge, old book. "She's out there somewhere. And we'll find her. She couldn't have just disappeared into nothingness. She has to be somewhere."

It was after midnight, when Christopher woke up. Frowning, he slid into a robe and out of bed, careful not to wake the woman sleeping with him. Padding over to the window, he glanced out over the courtyard.  
In the past, waking up in the middle of the night usually meant he was tired of his mistresses. The next evening, they would end up in Michael's bed, and if they survived that, when he grew tired of them, they weren't long for this world.  
Looking at the sleeping woman in the bed now, he knew this wasn't the case. Janine intrigued him like no other woman had. She was well read, and could write. She was a fast learner, and came to him with a basic knowledge of the occult. The fact that she had enough courage to even stare Michael down, was only an added bonus.  
The study in question, stirred slightly, then sat up, clutching the blanket around her body.  
"Christopher?" she called out softly. Smiling in the dark, he walked back over to the bed.  
"Yes Janine?" he said softly, by her ear. She yelped, turning to him.  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
"Nothing my dear. Only a small bout of insomnia." He felt her lips brush his shoulder. "Come back to bed," she purred. "I have just the cure."  
"Have you no shame, woman?" he teased, sliding back into bed beside her. He felt her smile, as she slid up next to him. "Not in the middle of the night," she told him.  
No, he decided, he hadn't gotten tired of her at all. 


	10. 10

_Wonderful,_ she thought, facing down Michael. _Almost a year of peace and now he has to pick a fight?  
_Michael stared her down...or tried to. She wasn't budging a bit "Bitch," he snapped.  
She just rolled her eyes. He'd called her worse.  
"What sort of witchcraft have you used?" he demanded. "I know you've used those books in Christopher's lab."  
"Why? For what reason?" she demanded. "What possible reason would I have to do anything like that?  
"I didn't have this problem until you found out you were carrying this curse," Michael growled.  
"I didn't put any sort of spell on you," Janine yelled back, tired of this fight already. She'd been walking through the hall, when he'd grabbed her, pulling her into the room, and demanding to know which impotency spell she'd put on him. "It isn't my fault you can't perform."  
For that remark, he slapped her, hard enough to knock her against a wall. He stalked towards her. "I know you put this curse on me and you take it off, even if I have to use you to take it off," he snarled. Janine backed up against the wall.  
"Try it and you'll never have to worry about not performing ever again!" she snarled back.  
He grabbed her and slapped her again. This time, she almost blacked out. And that gave him time to grab her and throw her on the floor.  
"Whore," he spat out, ripping her bodice. She started screaming things he wouldn't even say, and thrashed around, trying to find a hold to get in a solid kick.  
Her dress was almost ripped off, when Christopher and Raymond raced into the room. Christopher grabbed Michael, throwing him away from Janine, while Raymond picked Janine up off the floor, then had to hold her, as she learched towards Michael, her nails aimed.  
"I'll kill you!" she screamed.  
"Take it off now!" Michael screamed back, pulling away form Christopher.

"Come here, and I'll be glad to take it off," she snarled back, straining against Raymond. "With my bare hands!"  
"You whorespawn bitch!"  
"Chicken shit bastard coc...hmmph," her words were cut off, as Raymond covered her mouth, and pulled her out of the room.  
When the door was closed, Christopher finally let go of his brother. "What in hell's name?" he shouted.  
"That bitch put a curse on me!" Michael yelled out. He was rewarded with a thump from the door. "Impossible," Christopher stated. "She is not allowed in there without me, for that reason alone."  
"You don't always know where she is. She could have slipped in while you were sleeping."  
"I am not stupid, Michael," he said. "Janine may be happy here, but I know she wouldn't pass up a chance to return home, given the opportunity. I am not as blinded by her as everyone seems to think." He moved away from Michael. "You need to back away and think about this rationally. Janine did not place a curse on you. Any anxiety you have must be coming from another source. And now if you'll excuse me, I have to go take care of my slave."

Aggie walked in one morning, to find Egon sleeping at the reception desk. She smiled, quietly putting her back next tot the desk and going upstairs to fix coffee. As she disappeared out of sight, the phone rang. Egon sat up, grabbing the phone in one graceful move.  
"Ghostbusters,"

"It's me," Doris said on the other end.  
Egon perked up a bit. "Anything? How about the lead?"  
"Nothing. The person had red hair, and that was about the end of the resemblance." she sighed. "Look, mom asked me to ask you to come over to dinner tonight."  
"Really I can't..." he started.  
"This is mom," she interrupted. 'She doesn't take no for an answer. She wants to see you and talk to you about what to do should...you know."  
"What if someone calls?" he asked, not willing to deal with the 'you know'. "Then the guys call you over here. Leave mom's number with them."  
Egon nodded, knowing it was useless to argue. "Fine. Tell her I'll be there around seven."  
He hung up the phone, looking around the firehouse.  
Two weeks had passed.

Fourteen months. Almost a year and a half. Janine was walking in the garden with Raymond when this thought entered her mind. She pushed it aside as a sharp pain hit her. Raymond went to help her.  
"Janine..."  
"Get your brothers," she gasped. "Someone's here."  
Raymond ran towards the house, yelling for both Michael and Christopher. As the pain passed, Janine spotted more than one man on the grounds.  
"We're under attack!" she yelled, grabbing the nearest object near her. It happened to be garden sheers. When the brothers came out, she was engaging one of the men with the sheers. Both had taken hits. Raymond threw a sword at her, which she dropped. She picked it up and hoped he'd just fall on it. She wasn't very good with a sword.  
The fight was in full swing when everyone else arrived to fight for the manor. Janine had given up the sword for a small scythe, which she was using on anyone who got in her way. She was doing fine, when a new feeling came over her. It wasn't the pain she'd gotten used to, it was more of a tingling feeling, like she was being pulled.  
Her eyes widened. Something was dragging her out.  
"Christopher!" she screamed, dropping the scythe, and reaching for him. "Help me!"  
Christopher turned to see Janine bathed in a yellowish light. "Janine!" he yelled, trying to go to her, but he was blocked.  
Janine could feel her body being pulled. "Christopher!" she screamed, then was gone. 


	11. 11

Egon was sitting in Janine's parents apartment, talking softly to Mrs. Melnitz.  
"She's your daughter," he said helplessly. "If you want us to call off the search, I'll tell the guys."  
She nodded. "Leave it for another week or two. Then I'll think about it again."  
Neither heard the phone ring, until Doris peeked in on them. "Egon," she said. "Dr. Venkman is on the phone."  
Egon excused himself, and went to answer the phone. "What's wrong Peter?" he asked.  
On the other end, Peter's voice was excited. "They found her Spengs," he practically yelled into the phone. "They have her at Battery Park. They're waiting for us to come and ID her."  
Egon felt his legs almost give out. "They what?" he breathed into the phone.  
"They say they have Janine." Peter repeated. "We'll be over in five."  
The phone went dead, but Egon still held it, not daring to hang it up. She was alive. She was alive and in Battery Park. A soft sob escaped his lips, and both Doris and her mother looked at him curious.  
"What did Dr. Venkman say?" Mrs. Melnitz asked. Egon looked at both women.  
"They've found her," he whispered, not daring to believe it himself. Doris grabbed her mother, who almost collapsed, tears forming in her eyes. Egon walked over to her, taking her hands.  
'They're on their way to pick me up. I'll call you if it's her. Don't worry."  
Mrs. Melnitz tightened her grip on his hands, then let go. "Go find her," she said. Egon smiled, then raced out the door.

Ecto-1 picked Egon up, then drove to Battery Park. At the entrance, was a parked police car, with a police officer standing by it. He looked up as Ecto came to a stop.  
"Where is she?" Peter asked as the guys reached the officer. The man pointed.  
"In there," he said. "She wouldn't leave. She's fighting us like a wild animal."  
He followed them into the park. " We're almost sure it's her. She's changed from the picture you guys gave us."  
Egon heard her first. "Let me go, you monsters!" Four men rushed towards the sound of her voice, to see Janine fighting with two police officers who were holding her. That's when they noticed her hair and her attire.  
"Let go of me!" she screamed. "I belong to the DeWinters!" She looked up to see Egon standing there. Ripping herself from the officers grasp, she rushed towards Egon, throwing herself into his arms.  
"Christopher," she said. "Tell them I belong to you." Clutching Egon, she turned to snarl at the two officers. "Be grateful if they don't smite you down where you stand."  
Egon, both shocked that she ran straight for him, and relieved that she was actually alive, didn't really notice anything she'd said or done. He held her, while the other three talked with the police. Then she pulled away.  
  
Janine reappeared in a forest, disoriented. She had no idea where she was or how far from home. Then two men came upon her and prevented her from escaping. She'd tried to tell them who she belonged to, but they wouldn't listen.  
She'd heard Magdaline tell stories of men who didn't respect the bracelets, and kidnapped the slaves for their own purposes. Then she started to panic.  
She started struggling and screaming, hoping someone would hear her and come to her rescue. Then from the corner of her eye, she saw Christopher come into the clearing with his brothers. Ripping from the men's grasp, ran to him, flinging herself into his embrace. He'd found her. He'd take care of these men, whoever they were.  
She felt Christopher's arms around her, stroking her back, and she began to relax, knowing everything was going to be fine. Even Michael couldn't fault her for this one.  
Glancing towards Michael briefly, she noticed his outfit was different. That's when she heard him speak.  
"That's Janine Melnitz. She's our secretary. We'll take full responsibility for her. We're just glad you guys found her..."  
That wasn't Michael's usual tone of voice. Melnitz? she thought. Secretary?  
Then she noticed the little emblem of a ghost on Michael's shirt sleeve. Why would Michael have a ghost patch on his clothes.  
She gasped, pulling away from Christopher, her attention still on Michael. He looked over at her, concern in his eyes.  
"Janine?" This wasn't Michael. From the depths of her memory another name floated up. A person that had the same face. Stepping back, she looked at Christopher who carried the same concerned look on his face.  
_I'm home.  
NO!  
_Shaking her head, she stepped back again, looking for Raymond, thinking this was all a cruel joke. They can't pull her into another world, give her no hope of returning, make her fall in love, then pull her back into this cold world. It wasn't fair.  
_It wasn't fair!_  
Someone stepped out of the shadows from behind Raymond. He looked at her with the same concern in his eyes.  
"Janine?" Darius asked.  
"No," she whispered, her mind refusing to take any more. Blackness flew over her, and she welcomed it.  
Peter was the first one there, catching her before she hit the ground. Behind them, they could hear the sirens of the ambulance approaching. He looked up at his friends.  
No one said anything until the paramedics came. 


	12. 12

The four men sat out in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to return. Egon had called Janine's parents, so they and her sister were there also. Egon had explained to them briefly what had happened in the park, and the changes in her.  
  
Finally the doctor walked into he waiting room, and they all looked up. "Mr. Melnitz?" he asked. Janine's mom stood up. "We're Janine's parents," she said, motioning towards her and her husband who was now standing. "I'm Dr. James," he said, addressing them. "Your daughter is fine, however we do have a couple of questions."  
"What's wrong?" Peter asked. The doctor looked at them.  
"These are part of my daughter's extended family," Mrs. Melnitz said, "They have just as much right to know how she is."

"Maybe you can help also then," Dr. James stated. "There are several old lacerations on her body, especially on her back. They look maybe a little under a year old, and it's obvious they didn't heal well, as apparent from the scaring. Is there any reason you know of as to why she would have these scars and why she didn't seek medical attention?"

"I went shopping with Janine a week before she disappeared," Doris said, before anyone else spoke. She didn't have anything like what you described on her back. They have to be new." "That would be feasible, but she's only been gone for a little over two weeks," he asked, looking at the nods. " These scars are at least a year old." he continued, before anyone could offer a suggestion. "Other than that, she was slightly malnourished, but we can take care of that. She can leave tomorrow at the earliest, although I would recommend that she stay here at least another day or two to recuperate before she returns."  
"Whatever you think is best, Doctor," Egon said.  
  
The man started to speak again, when a animal like wail rose from the other end of the hall, freezing everyone. The four Ghostbusters looked at each other all knowing at once who it was. Peter, being closest to the door, was the first out, with Egon and Janine's mother following closely behind.  
Peter threw open the door of the semi-private room, to find Janine awake, and hysterical, ripping the IV out of her arm. Blood splattered over her, but she didn't notice. At the sound of the door opening, she looked up, her eyes wide in fear.  
"My bracelet," she cried, trembling. "My lord, they took it, the men in the woods. I swear I didn't remove it."  
Peter turned to the doctor, who'd just entered the room. "There was something on her arm. Where is it?"  
Dr. James stopped suddenly. "There was a type of bracelet. We have to remove it with wire cutters..."  
"Get it." Peter told him.  
"I really don't think..."  
"I said get it!" Peter snapped. The sound of Peter's voice seemed to rouse Janine out of her wailing. She stopped suddenly.  
"Lord Michael..." she pleaded, her voice still trembling. Peter looked at her, confusion in his eyes. Then he saw her. Not Janine Melnitz, the feisty red headed secretary of the Ghostbusters that had disappeared over two weeks ago. Janine, the scared young woman who had had an ordeal of some sort somewhere else other than in New York, that left her scared, alone, and unsure in this room. And she was looking towards him, in the guise of this Lord Michael, for help and for answers. He needed to play along, for her sake.  
Rising himself to his full height, he looked down at her. "Janine," he snapped. "Your bracelet is being returned to you as we speak. Now, kindly stop your sniveling, and do what they say."  
At once, Janine was silent. "Yes, my lord." she muttered.  
  
Behind him, Janine's mother stifled a sob, clutching Egon's hand. It was obvious she wanted to rush to her daughter's side, but didn't dare. The door opened again, and the doctor walked in, carrying the bracelet. Peter took it from him, and walked over towards Janine. She didn't budge as he approached her. He handed her the bracelet, feeling somewhat sick that someone would put this on her and even more that she had come to accept it as being someone else's "property". She took from him, her eyes no longer frightened, but strangely comforted. "Now," he said in the same tone of voice. "You will listen to the doctors, and I expect you back to normal no later than tomorrow."  
She smiled slightly at him. "Of course, my lord." she muttered.  
Peter stepped back, allowing the doctor to step foreword and take care of the ripped IV. He pushed Egon and Mrs. Melnitz outside before Janine could see them. Once out in the hall, he was confronted by the others. "What is going on?" Winston asked.  
Peter shrugged, putting his arm around a now sobbing Mrs. Melnitz. "I don't know. Hopefully she'll be better tomorrow and we can ask her them."  
  
Janine awoke to the sunlight streaming in the window. Her eyes sprung open. She was late. Sitting up, she looked around. This wasn't the castle. Where was she? Then the events the day before came flooding back to her. The same force that took her from New York, had brought her back. She was home. She was free.  
Pulling her legs towards her chest, she quietly looked around the hospital room, as tears started streaming down her face. They took her from slavery, barbaric customs and a man she loved, to stick her back in a job she'd had forever, more barbaric customs, and a man who didn't love her. She wasn't sure which world was more cruel. She had her family, friends and freedom, but she didn't have Christopher.  
The door opened slightly, and she turned towards it, seeing her mother peek her head in. Janine cried out, reaching towards her mother. Mrs. Melnitz rushed to her daughter, enfolding her in her arms, and sitting on the edge of the bed, holding her daughter as she cried.  
"I thought I lost you," Janine sobbed.  
Mrs. Melnitz cried along with her daughter. "You're home now. We were so worried. When Doris came back from the retreat two weeks ago and found out you were gone, we were terrified, and Egon..."  
Janine pulled back, dazed. "Two weeks ago? Mom I haven't seen you for fourteen months. I thought you'd forgotten about me."  
Her mother frowned. "Janine, you've only been missing for two weeks."


	13. 13

Egon was sitting in the lab, amist his inventions, staring off into space. Janine was gone for two weeks, but it looked like she'd been gone for much longer. The way she reacted to Peter in the hospital room, and the way she acted when they found her struggling with the officers.  
_Let go of me! I belong to the DeWinters!  
_Egon frowned. Wasn't that what he'd heard her say while she was struggling. What was it she'd said, when she'd seen him. His mind raced, trying to remember what she'd said after she was in his arms.  
_Christopher, tell them I belong to you.  
_"You okay, Dr. Spengler?"  
Egon looked up to see Aggie standing at the doorway of his lab. Aggie, their temp. Aggie DeWinter. Egon frowned. It was a long shot but he'd learned long ago with them, the long shots usually paid off.  
"How far back does the DeWinter lineage go?" Egon asked.

Aggie looked confused. "Do what?"  
"Your family tree. How far back does it go?"  
Aggie frowned. "Pretty far back I think. I remember my grandfather boasting once that our ancestors could be traced back to the middle ages in England." She looked at Egon. "Does this have something to do about Janine?"  
"What about brothers?" Egon persisted. "Lords, or some sort of title? One named Michael, or maybe one named Christopher? "  
Aggie thought about it. "There were brothers, I think three, I remember my grandfather talking about. They were the black sheep of the family. I could find out for you."  
Egon nodded. "Please, if you could bring the information tomorrow?"  
Aggie nodded. "No problem Dr. Spengler." She turned to leave then stopped. "I almost forgot," she said. "Dr. V. sent me up here to tell you they were going to see Janine, if you wanted to go."  
He nodded. If he learned anything after this ordeal, it was that it was better to deal with this now instead of waiting. "Tell them I'll be down in a moment."

Mrs. Melnitz met them in the hallway, when the four men arrived. She clasped Egon's hand briefly, then looked at the other men. "She's back to her normal self today," she told them.  
Peter smiled. "Well, that will be the first and only time she's ever listened to me."  
Mrs. Melnitz still looked worried. "Janine said she's been gone for longer than two weeks. She looked confused when I told her she'd only been missing for that long."  
"How long does she think she's been gone?" Ray asked.  
"Fourteen months. Do you think it might have anything to do with where she was taken."  
Peter smiled at her. "We'll find out. Is she awake now'  
Mrs. Melnitz nodded. "She's been awake and wanting to leave the hospital for the last two hours now. Go on in."  
  
Janine was sitting up in bed, looking out the window when the door opened. She glanced over, her face registering a brief shock, then she smiled at them as they entered. "Hey Janine," Ray said, walking over to her and giving her a brief hug. "How are you feeling?"  
"Better," she answered, smiling at the other three. "When can I go home?"  
"As soon as the doctor says you can," Peter said. "We want you top shape before you come back to work."  
Janine rolled her eyes, pushing her hair out of her face. "I assume you want me back tomorrow?" Peter smiled. "Actually, I thought I'd be nice, and give you the rest of the week off. Besides, Ray would kill me if I let Aggie off without warning."  
Janine's face was blank. "Aggie? You've replaced me already?"  
"Aggie DeWinter," Peter said, "The temp you called before you went to that retreat."  
Egon watched Janine's face when Peter said Aggie's name. A brief look of hurt brushed across it, then was gone. "Janine," he asked softly. "How long have you been gone?"  
She glanced over at him briefly, and he could see something flash briefly in her eyes; longing, regret, before she looked away.  
"Mom said I've been gone for two weeks." she said flatly. "How long do you say you've been gone?" Peter asked, picking up on Egon's line of questioning. Janine looked up at him a long time before answering.  
"It was fourteen months for me."  
"Where were you?" he persisted. She shook her head, unwilling to talk about it yet.  
"I don't know. Dr. V., I...I really don't want to talk about it yet. Maybe, later."  
"I understand," he told her. "We'll get out of your way so you can rest up before you get home. Give us a call when you get home, okay?"  
Janine nodded, watching each of them as they stood up to leave. She allowed Ray to hug her again, and smiled at Winston when he patted her arm. Peter and Egon didn't touch her, which was fine with her. Ray and Winston she could deal with, but she wasn't sure how she would react if Peter or Egon tried to touch her right now. Not with her feelings about Michael and Christopher still so close to the surface. She watched them walk out of the room, then turned back to the window.As usual, Egon was in the lab when Aggie walked in, a couple days later with the information he'd asked her for. She found him sitting by the window, looking out, when she walked in.  
"Dr. Spengler?" she said. He turned to look at her, as she walked further into the lab.  
"I have that information you were asking about," she continued.  
He left his spot by the window, to walk over to the desk where she had the papers spread out.  
"What did you find?" he asked.  
"Nothing much, my grandfather is still looking for other things he has around the house. He says he has a picture somewhere," she opened a book. " There were De Winter brothers in the middle ages, but none by that name. The closest I could find was a Michael DeWinter. He was a lord but his father was the major lord of the land." She pointed to a small illustration. "His father's name was Alec. His mother died in childbirth. From what I read Michael wanted to redeem himself in his father's eyes, so he was very cruel to the slaves and a harsh man. He finally fell in love with a slave named Magdaline. His father disapproved violently and almost killed the slave. Michael ran off with her and that's the last that's written on him.  
"Do you mind if I keep these for a day or two?" he asked.  
Aggie shook her head.  
"Nope. Go ahead. And when my grandfather finds those pictures, I'll bring them in."  
He nodded, already flipping through the old book. "Thanks Aggie."Janine spent the next couple of days after she'd left the hospital reacquainting herself with the heavy bustle of New York and her life. A year and a half had been spent in quiet solitude where the nearest neighbor was on the next county. Here, there wasn't even space to breath much less spend a quiet day. She wasn't used to the crowds anymore. She missed the quiet, she missed the fresh air, she missed the animals, she missed the stars and the utter blackness of night. After the first day, she ripped the phone out of the wall, when she couldn't get it to stop ringing. Now, she sat in her living room, staring at the small computer that sat upon a small desk. She partically remembered the Ghostbusters getting it for her one year when Peter refused to give her a raise for the ninetieth time. In two days she was going to have to go back to that firehouse and back to her old job. One she had no idea how to do anymore. Half of her was tempted to call the firehouse and tell them to keep that Aggie girl that Ray had gotten so attached to. But she couldn't do that...she'd thrown away her phone.  
But she still dreaded going. She didn't want to face Dr. Venkman on Monday. And she definitely couldn't face Egon. How can you face a man who was a twin of your former lover? Getting up out of the chair, she walked into her bedroom, and flung open her closet door, staring in horror for the tenth time at her wardrobe. All the outfits in there would partically cloth her. She'd be running around naked. Digging in the closet, she found a pair of pants and shirt. Those would have to do until she could get up enough courage to venture out into the city to shop for new clothes.Monday morning came, and Aggie DeWinter was sitting at the reception desk waiting for Janine to show up. The guys had asked her to stay on until the end of the week, until Janine could get back in the swing of things. Ray had told her something of what had happened to Janine, so she figured Janine would probably be unsure about what to do.  
The door to the firehouse opened and Aggie looked towards it. Standing by Ecto was woman wearing brown pants and a flowing white shirt. Her red hair just brushed her shoulder blades, and was caught back in a clip. She was looking around the firehouse slowly, taking everything in. It was then Aggie realized this was the same woman who'd greeted her three weeks ago. This was Janine.  
Aggie cleared her throat, catching the woman's attention. "Welcome back." she said.  
Janine walked over to the reception desk slowly, her eyes never leaving Aggie. She seemed to be searching for something. Finally she spoke.  
"You're Aggie DeWinter. The replacement."  
Aggie smiled. "Actually, I'm the temp. I'm here until you returned.."  
Janine's eyes widened. "You're leaving? No you can't. I can't do this..." she caught herself, and took a deep breath. Finally she looked at Aggie again. "I don't know what the Ghostbusters told you."  
Aggie smiled encouragingly, not wanting to alarm her. "Not much. But I wasn't sure if you'd be ready to take over your old job."  
Janine smiled slightly. "I'm not. Would it be a problem to stay another week. I'm sure they won't mind, and I could use the help."  
"Not at all." She was hoping Janine would ask her to stay, she didn't want to have to sneak around the woman's back for the rest of the week. Janine looked relieved. "Thank you. Now," she said looking around. "Are they awake yet?"  
Aggie frowned. "I haven't heard them, and they were out late on a call last night."  
Janine smiled. "Good. Then I'll make breakfast." 


	14. 14

The smell of bacon and fresh baked biscuits, awoke Peter out of his self induced coma. The smell alone was enough to make him drag himself out of the bed at the ungodly hour of nine o'clock to throw on a robe and walk downstairs to the kitchen.  
When he got there every else was already at the table eating. Even Aggie.  
  
"To what to we owe this incredible smelling feast this morning," he asked walking into the kitchen.  
"Don't look at me man," Winston said digging into his eggs. "I didn't do it this time."  
"My aunt used to make biscuits like this," Ray said, grabbing another biscuit. "Fresh from scratch."  
Peter frowned as he sat down with a plate of food. "Well if you didn't make it," he asked Winston. "Who did?"  
"I figured Aggie did," Ray said. "She was in here when Winston and I came in."  
Aggie swallowed a piece of bacon and smiled sweetly at Ray. "As much as I'd love to take the credit, this feast is all Janine's work. She came in this morning, asked me to stay for another week, then proceeded to come up here and fix breakfast."  
The four men stopped eating. "Janine's here?" Ray asked. Aggie nodded.  
"You told me she was coming back this morning."  
"Well, yeah. But when we didn't hear anything..."  
"I'm sorry, I should have told you guys." "Don't worry about it," Peter said. "Where is she now? Why isn't she up here eating?"  
Aggie shrugged. "I asked her, and she laughed, saying she'd eat later. I think she went downstairs to start on work."  
Peter nodded, grabbing another biscuit. "I'll talk to her after breakfast, If she keeps this up, I might have to give her a raise."

_How do you make this stupid thing work?_ Janine thought sitting at the reception desk, staring at the computer. For the life of her she couldn't make the screen pull up the proper files she needed to start the paper work on her desk...even if she knew where to start. Now the annoying this was mocking her. She was thinking very seriously about pushing the thing off the desk when the phone rang, startling her. Shaken, she picked it up.  
"Hello? Ghostbusters." she listened for a moment, frowning . "Hold on a moment let me find something to write with." She found a pencil and a notebook. "Okay now what's wrong?" She wrote the problem and address down, telling the man on the phone, the Ghostbusters would be there as soon as possible. She hung up the phone and looked around the desk. From the depths of her memory, she remembered a bell that was used to call the guys when there was a call. She found the red button the side of the desk and pushed it. Nothing happened, except the cold sticky feeling on her hand. Grimacing, she lifted her hand. On it was a green slimy substance.  
"Eeeww," she said, trying to shake it off. "Where did this come from?"  
Her answer came in a from of a small green blob flying straight for her screaming. Janine screamed.They were cleaning up the remainder of breakfast when they heard Janine scream. Egon was the first out of the kitchen with the others following. He ran down the first floor stairs and ran right into Janine, who was running up them. He grabbed her to keep them both from tumbling back down.  
"What's going on?" Ray asked, before he saw a very upset Slimer floating around the reception desk. He moved past them, to go shoo the small ghost off.  
"Slimer scared her?" Peter asked, unbelievingly.  
Janine pulled away from Egon. "I...I'm sorry. He startled me. I'd forgotten about him."  
She pulled her hand away from his waist, wrinkling her nose. "Oh, I'm so sorry about that my...um, I forgot the red button was full of slime."  
Egon looked over at Peter. "Don't worry about it, There'll be worse things on it before the day's over."  
Janine pulled away, searching for Ray. "There was a call. The address is on that paper." she told him, pointing by his hand. Ray picked it up, reading the description quickly. "He's back," he told the guys.  
"Right," Peter said, moving down the stairs. Janine scrambled to get out of his way. "I'm getting tired of this gooper."  
Janine let the other two past to get suited up, them sat down on the steps, trying to calm herself down. She'd completely forgotten about Slimer, and wasn't expecting such a excited reunion with him. She'd have to make it up to him later after she calmed down. If she could just make it through this day, she'd be fine.  
"Janine?"  
Looking up, she recoiled slightly, seeing Peter standing in front of her. He still reminded her too much of Michael. Peter, sensing her fear stepped back slightly.  
"When we get back, I'd like to talk to you, if that's all right."  
Janine nodded, still not trusting her self to speak. Peter nodded, then was gone. Janine sighed heavily. She wasn't sure if she had the strength left to make it through the rest of the day.The guys were gone for the rest of the day, and Aggie reacquainted her with the computer and the rest of the work. Slowly, it came back to her. Aggie also told her about the class seven roaming around the city that had managed to elude the guys for the past four days. Something that they weren't happy about. Janine caught up on the work on the table and tinkered around, reacquainting herself with her job, until Aggie left for lunch. As soon as yhe door closed, Janine relaxed. She had the entire firehouse to herself...except Slimer, and she was used to the idea of him being here now.She finished the dishes in the kitchen and cleaned up the firehouse up a bit, until she reached the lab doors. Hesitating slightly, she remembered she hardly ever went in there unless it was for something important. The only other person in there as much as Egon was Ray. She forced herself to push open the doors and step in. Once inside, she looked around stunned. Except for the newer equipment, it looked almost like Christopher's lab. Over in the corner were books, and tubes and jars. There were experiments on tables. She walked through, soaking in the entire room. Over towards the back of the room was a small window. She walked over there, standing in front of it. Even with the window closed, she could feel the sun shining on her face. From right here, if she closed her eyes, she could imagine herself back in the other lab. Her other home. And for the first time since she returned back to this time, she felt truly at peace.It was late when the Ghostbusters returned back to the firehouse. Aggie was walking down the stairs to meet the four as they dragged themselves out of Ecto. "I was just getting ready to go home." she told them. "The list for tomorrow's appointments are on the desk, and everything else is taken care of."  
Peter nodded wearily. "Is Janine still here?"  
Aggie shook her head. "No. She left about five. But I wanted to talk to you about her." Egon stopped long enough to glance over at her. "What's wrong?"  
"I'm not sure. But she seemed agitated after I returned from lunch. I may just be imagining things but, I don't think she's going to make it until the end of the week. I keep having this suspicion that she's going to leave here one night and not come back the next morning."  
Egon shivered, slightly. Peter nodded.  
"Don't worry about it. I'll talk to her tomorrow, when she comes in."_I have this suspicion that she's going to leave here one night and not come back the next morning_. Aggie's voice rang in his mind again. Egon put down his tools again, staring off into space.  
_She's probably right,_ he thought. _What's keeping her here?  
_Ever since she'd come back, he'd been holed up in his lab with his work. When she was gone he couldn't do anything, now that she'd returned, he was hiding himself from her. Why?  
_Because she scares you,_ the nagging voice said. _You liked the old Janine, the one who teased. This one isn't like that, and it scares you because she brings up feelings that normally you could push away.  
_"It's not like that," he told himself. But deep inside, he knew the voice was right. From the moment she flew into his arms calling him by another man's name, the voice had told him she was still gone. Their Janine...his Janine, the one who was strong, proud, full of her Bronx attitude, was gone and in its place was a young woman who shouldn't be here. It was true that the few times he'd seen her, he could catch a glimpse of the old Janine, but then it would leave. This Janine made him nervous.  
Yawning, he picked up his tools and started working again. It was pointless to think of this now. He had to finish this project before tomorrow. 


	15. 15

He awoke the next morning soft movement in the lab. He sat up, yawning and stretching. "I must have fallen asleep again," he said, thinking it was Ray. "The new pack is almost finished, it'll only take me a little longer to finish."  
  
A glass of orange juice was set in front of him, then he heard a voice that wasn't Ray's.  
"What did we agree about not working through the night?" the teasing voice said. Whirling around in his chair, he caught a glimpse of Janine picking up several parts and tools. She was wearing pants again, but today her shirt was different. It was gathered at the front, and as she bent down to pick up another tool, he could almost see straight down it.  
  
Groaning quietly, he turned back around.  
"I don't remember having a discussion with you about my time in the lab," he said, trying to pull his mind from the sight still imprinted on it. He realized she hadn't said anything, turning back around, he saw her standing there, a wrench still in her hand, her mind somewhere else.  
"Janine?" he prompted. Blinking several times, she glanced around, then looked at him, blushing.  
"I apologize. It was someone else. I'll go now."  
He reached out, grabbing her arm, before she could leave. Startled, she looked at his hand on her arm, then at him.  
"Wait. Are...are you okay?"  
She looked at him for a long moment. He could see the sadness in her eyes. Then she smiled, averting her eyes to the table in front of him. "I'm fine. I'm just...tired."  
"You know Peter wants to talk to you today."  
Her eyes went back to his, and a small smile played on her lips. "Well, I'll have to avoid him, I'm rather well adapt at that."  
"Janine, he just wants to help you."  
Briefly, he saw the familiar glint of the old Janine in her eyes, as she pulled her arm away, then it was gone.  
"There is nothing to talk to me about, I'm fine."  
"Janine, you're not. You've been through a very traumatic time and you need to talk to someone about it."  
Janine stopped where she was, and turned around, her green eyes flaring. "I know what's wrong with me. And what I **need**," she said emphasizing the word. "Neither you...nor Dr. Venkman could give me."  
With that she spun back around and stormed out of the lab, leaving Egon to stand there very stunned and frustrated.  
_Well, you just blew that one._ The little nagging voice of his said. "Shut up," he muttered.

"Dr. Spengler?" another voice called. Turning around, he saw Aggie there holding a book.  
"Yes, Aggie?" She walked into the lab. "Is Janine okay? I saw her rush past as I was walking up here."  
"We...had a disagreement."  
Aggie brightened. "Well that good right? It means she's willing to talk to someone."  
Egon sighed. If only it were that simple. 'What that?" he asked, changing the subject.  
"Oh, my grandfather found the pictures." she said putting the book on the table. She opened the book to an already marked page. "You have to see this, it's scary."  
As she opened the book, Egon saw what she was talking about. The full page was covered with a color portrait of Michael DeWinter. The man was wearing the clothes of the century, but the face and body language with that of Peter Venkman.  
Aggie looked over his shoulder. "It looks exactly like Dr. Venkman."  
Egon nodded, his eyes still on the portrait. "Aggie, go get Peter up. If this is the Michael Janine knows, I'm not sure if it's a good idea to have him talk to Janine."

Janine rushed down the stairs, her face burning with rage and embarrassment.  
_Well, that went wonderfully,_ she thought angrily. _You forget where you are, in front of Egon no less, then you spout out something like that. Now he'll never leave you alone. Worse yet, he's going to insist that Mich...Peter talk to you now. You'll never escape_.  
Well, that's what they thought. She spotted the door to the basement and rushed towards it, locking it behind her, and leaning up against it. They had to get to the containment unit, but there was a small room in the back with a desk and phone, she'd just lock herself in there and do her work today until she could leave.  
"You okay, Janine?"  
Choking back a scream, she looked over towards the containment unit. Winston stood there, clipboard in hand, looking at her worriedly.  
"You okay?" he repeated. "You look a little upset."  
"I'm fine," the words escaped her mouth before she could stop them. He nodded.  
"If you're sure.."  
"Wait." she said. Winston looked back at her.  
"Can...can I talk to you?" Winston put up the clipboard and watched her carefully walk down the stairs towards him. "Sure. But wouldn't you rather talk to Peter?"  
She laughed. "I never talked to him before, why should now be different?" She shook her head. That wasn't the reason and she knew it. "Actually, he scares me."  
Winston frowned, sitting on the small steps that led up to the containment unit. Janine sat next to him. "Does it have something to do with what happened to you?"  
Swallowing nervously, she nodded. Winston reached out, lightly patting her hand. "Janine, if you're uncomfortable with this, you don't have to tell me.."  
You are the only person I feel comfortably around anymore," she smiled. "Well, you and Ray."  
He frowned, uncomprehending. "You were there..."she started unsteadily. "All of you. You worked in the stables. Raymond was the nicer of the three brothers."  
"The other two looking like Peter and Egon." he finished for her. She nodded.  
"When I wasn't sending my time with Christopher, I was helping you in the stables or helping Raymond learn to dance to impress the Lady Marianna," she smiled at the memory of those times.

"Why were you spending you time with Christopher?" He asked, remembering that what she'd called Egon when she'd returned, and figuring that was his twin where Janine had been. She looked at him.  
"I was his slave," she stated. Winston stared at her unbelievingly.  
"His what?"  
"His slave. He bought me at the auctions because he needed help in his lab." She didn't go into the other details of why she was bought.  
Anger welled up inside Winston. No wonder she'd been fearful and compliant in the hospital when Peter had yelled at the doctor. She'd belonged to them for a while. A new thought entered his mind.  
"That bracelet Peter had the doctor get for you..." he trailed off.  
Janine smiled, lifting the sleeve of her shirt to show his the gold bracelet attached to her wrist. "This was put on when I was bought. It signified that I belonged to the DeWinter's. Which was good because if anyone had found me, I would've been protected." She slid her sleeve back down. " Don't tell anyone I still wear this, please," she asked him. "I know it sounds weird, but it makes me feel comfortable until I get used to this again."  
Not even daring to ask if he wore one to, he changed the subject slightly. "How long were you there, Janine?"  
"A little over fourteen months, why?"  
"Do you know where you were?"  
She shook her head slowly. "It looked like a cross between medieval and renaissance England. But I never asked. The area the DeWinter's oversaw, was called Wintergroves."  
"You were only gone here fourteen days." he said. Janine frowned.  
"Fourteen days?"  
He nodded. "It could have been an alternate reality, I don't have the knowledge for those things, like the others do. But a day here was a month where you were, so it had to be some weird anomaly. I could talk to Ray about it, if you like."  
Fear crept into her eyes. "I really don't want Egon and Dr. Venkman to know about this."  
Winston nodded. "I can understand that. I'll tell him it needs to stay between the three of us until we can figure out what happened to you. Deal?"  
She looked at him, then nodded. "Deal. And thank you."  
He stood up, and helped her up. "For what?"  
"For listening. And not trying to make me feel at ease. It's going to be a while before that ever happens."  
He smiled. "If you need someone to talk to Janine, I'm always here."  
She nodded and followed him back up the stairs, her earlier threats forgotten.


	16. 16

Peter stared at the picture, all sleep forgotten now. He looked over at Egon, then back at the picture.  
"This is me?"  
"Not you Peter, Michael DeWinter." Egon said.  
Peter pulled his eyes from the picture again to look up at Egon. "But is this the same? I mean where's Christopher?"  
"Aggie says Michael was the only DeWinter's son. I don't have an answer for what else happened wherever Janine was, but I'm almost positive that this is the Michael DeWinter Janine knows. This was the man she saw in the hospital." His face tightened, remembering Janine's face when she'd seen Peter yelling at the doctor.  
"Okay, but we still don't know what Janine was to this guy, and even if he was such a bad person."  
"The books indicates he was a harsh man, that tended to beat his slaves. Oddly enough, he ran away with one of the female slaves when his father threatened to have her killed."  
"Okay, but that doesn't mean anything. She could have leaped in as a noble or something. You never know."  
"You're forgetting the bracelet," Egon said. "Would a noblewoman be that hysterical over losing a piece like that?"  
"I'm not forgetting it, I'm choosing not to remember it." he insisted. "All right, " he finally relented. "I'll back off of Janine for a couple of days, but she has to talk about this. I'm not going to let her just cope with this on her own."  
"Agreed," Egon said.  
"Great," Peter grinned. "And now I'm going to get dressed and find some coffee since some people insist on getting me up at this ungodly hour."  
"It's 10:00," Egon said, going back to the books.  
"Exactly," Peter said, walking out of the room.

As it was, Peter only had time to get dressed, the sound of the alarm stopped him from anything else. As the guys rushed down to the main floor, Janine was standing there, one hand on the alarm, the other over one ear. She let go as they all arrived.

"Here," she said, handing Ray the slip of paper baring the address. "Aggie said this is a creature you've fought before. It's attacking some family on the upper west side."  
"Got it," Ray said, rushing over to the others. "He's back." he told the others.  
"I was hoping to have the new pack finished before he came back." Egon stated, grabbing his own pack.  
"We'll have it finished before the next time." Ray assured, getting into Ecto, waving at Janine, who raised a hand in return. Then Ecto was gone.

_Janine...Janine come to me. I need you._  
Janine sat up at her desk, where she'd fallen asleep, her eyes wide, her heart hammering.  
The dream was quickly fading now, but the echos of the voice were still in her mind. A voice she would never forget.  
Looking around the darkened firehouse, she was beginning to regret agreeing to stay and wait for the guys.  
But the week was almost out and she had to start taking over her responsibilities from Aggie. Besides, she'd wanted to talk to Ray when they returned if he wasn't to tired. He'd come up to them last night and he, Winston, and herself had gone to a small coffee shop down the block to discuss what she'd told Winston. As predicted, Ray was excited about the entire idea of alternate realities, even though he tried hard not to show it.  
_Janine, your gift. You never lost it.  
_Janine scrambled out of her chair as she heard the voice echo through the firehouse. Her vision tearing up, as she frantically scanned the firehouse. Spotting the two-way radio, she lunged for it, trying to turn it on.  
"There something here," she choked out.  
"Janine?" Egon's voice inquired from the other side.  
_Janine._ Christopher's voice came from the darkness again. Then the pain came, so fast she wasn't prepared for it. She screamed, dropping the two-way. It ripped through her stomach, and head, threatening to tear her apart. Then as suddenly, it was gone, leaving her panting in the floor of the firehouse. In that moment, she knew what it was. What the voice had been trying to tell her.  
From the haze of the lingering pain, she heard her name being called, but she wasn't sure by who.  
She crawled towards the two way where the voice was coming from, and picked it up.  
"He's coming," she gasped out, as another pain ripped through her. 


	17. 17

The guys were returning home, tired and frustrated. The nasty little bugger had managed to escape them again, even with Egon's new invention this time.  
"Man, I'm wiped," Peter commented. "I'm going home and straight to bed."  
"Who stayed late tonight, anyway?" Winston asked. "I believe it was Janine," Ray said, from the back seat. "Aggie had to meet her parent's for dinner. I wanted to talk to Janine anyway."  
Eogn, looked back at Ray. "You've been talking to Janine extensively lately." he said.  
Peter elbowed him. "Yeah, anything we should know about?"  
That got him a dirty look from both Ray and Egon. "Nothing that would interest you Peter," Ray stated.  
The two way crackled, and Egon picked it up. Peter groaned. "Tell her we aren't doing any more busts tonight."  
"There's something here," Janine's frightened voice said over the two way.  
Egon's heart lept into his throat, as he thumbed the send button.  
"Janine?" he asked.  
There was a soft voice in the background of the two way, like his own voice echoing, then Janine screamed, and there was the sound of the two way being dropped.  
Winston hit the siren and floored Ecto. Everyone was awake now. Egon kept trying to raise Janine.  
A block from the firehouse, her voice came over the two way again.  
"He's coming," she gasped out.  
"Hold on Janine," Egon yelled into the two-way still now sure if she could hear him. "We're in sight now."  
Winston searched around the corner and stopped in front of the firehouse. The four men got out and raced into the firehouse, carrying their packs. Janine was on the floor, in front of her desk, clutching her stomach, tears streaming down her face.  
She looked up as they raced in.  
"Upstairs," she gasped. Ray stopped to help her as the other three raced up the stairs.  
"Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded, using him to help herself up. "I'll be fine. Let me catch my breath. Go."  
He nodded, then raced up the stairs. Janine leaned up against the desk, trying to catch her breath, and listening to the sounds of the battle waged upstairs. She thought when she returned, the pain would leave. Why was it still with her? And why now?  
Then, like a bolt, the answer came to her.  
  
_Janine was standing in the circle with Christopher right behind her. A book was opened in front of her.  
"You can do this," he whispered into her ear.  
"Tell me again why we're doing this?" she asked. "If Lord Michael found out..."  
"We're doing this so if anything happens to me, you'll be able to finish the incantation. and quit fretting over Lord Michael. I can deal with him."  
"Like you did, the night before?" she asked.  
"Hush Janine, and concentrate on the incantation."  
Concentrate? With him so close to her? "Christopher, I can't do this."  
"You can." he told her. "You have enough power to work any spell in this book. Try it."  
_She had managed to screw up something and bring forth some creature, that Christopher had sent back. Then he made her try it again, until she got it right.  
But what if the creature hadn't been sent back?  
Grimacing at the lingering ache from the pain, she made her way upstairs.  
  
"Why won't this sucker go away?" Peter yelled.  
"I can't lure him this way!" Winston called.  
"Try," Egon called back. "We have to aim him towards the trap."  
The lab was in shambles, and the creature that had been harassing them for the past week or so had the nerve to actually enter Ghostbuster's headquarters and start ripping it up. Then they couldn't seem to trap him, or even catch him.  
Ray sighed frustrated. "This isn't working. We need a miracle."  
The creature roared one more time, aiming for Egon, then suddenly it stopped, looking past all four Ghostbusters. Curious, the four men followed the creature's gaze.  
Janine was standing at the lab door, her eyes wide, face pale.  
"Janine," Peter yelled. "Get out if here!"  
The creature raised itself up, roaring angrily. Janine stepped into the room, not listening to Peter, her eyes trained on the creature. She raised her hands in a symbol of protection, and started chanting in Latin.  
The creature roared, but hit didn't move. Janine kept walking towards it, still chanting.  
"What the...?" Peter asked.  
"Figure it out later, fire now!" Ray yelled, shooting his gun. The beam hit the creature and it roared again, but it couldn't move or protect itself. Janine chanted, her eyes not leaving the creature even when the four beams met around the creature, containing it.  
"Throw the trap," Egon yelled at Ray. Ray tossed the trap, and stomped down on the lever. The trap opened, and Egon grabbed Janine, sheltering her face so she couldn't look into the trap as it captured the creature.  
Ray peeked around. "We got him."  
Peter dropped his pack, sliding down to the floor. "Well, that's one less annoyance in my life."  
Ray picked up the trap. "I'll take this downstairs. Is Janine okay?"  
Egon pulled away slightly, looking down at her. "How did you know that would work, and when did you learn Latin?"  
Janine wasn't looking at him, but towards the desk at the open book. She pulled away from him, walking towards the book. Peter frowned, when he realized what she was looking at.  
"Egon..." he warned.  
But it was to late. She'd seen the picture of Michael. Putting a trembling hand out to touch the picture, she'd remembered why she'd called the Ghostbusters in the first place.  
It was Christopher's voice she'd heard in the firehouse earlier that evening. Christopher who reached out from wherever he was to call out to her.  
She looked up at the four men still standing in the now distroyed lab. The four men who'd each meant something different to her in her other life. She looked at Egon, the man she'd loved once, in a time that seemed ages ago.  
"I was taught," she told him, answering his question. She looked around the room at each of the others, as if to remember their face one last time. Winston, who'd become her confidant both here and in her other life, Ray, whom she thought of fondly in both lives, and Peter, the harsh Lord she grown to admire when he wasn't being a total jerk, and the uncontested head of the Ghostbusters that she admired...when he wasn't being a total jerk.  
"It's late. I need to get home," she said, moving towards the door.  
"Let me take you home," Egon said. She shook her head, smiling at him.  
"I think I'd prefer to walk. I'll see you tomorrow."  
Peter and Egon looked at each other, the statement the same in their eyes.  
"I'll walk down with you," Ray said. "I have to drop this off in the basement anyway."  
One by one, they trickled out of the lab, until only Peter and Egon were left.  
"I'm talking to her tomorrow when she comes to work," Peter said. Egon nodded.  
"I think that would be a good idea."  
"I think you should talk to her also."  
Egon looked up at him. "Why me?"  
"Egon, I can only do so much. There's the fact that I look like some guy we have no idea how she feels about. I think she'd be more responsive to you, than I." He headed towards the door, and looked back at Egon.  
"Besides, I'm not the one who loves her."  
Egon watched Peter leave without comment.  
_She'll never know either,_ the annoying voice popped up again. _She's gone_.  
"Shut up," he muttered, and started picking up the lab.


	18. 18

_Come to me, Janine. I need you here.  
_Janine sat up in her bed, her body still aching from the pain the night before. "Christopher?" she called out. The room was silent. Outside, the sun was just rising.  
Groaning, she slid out of bed and padded into the bathroom. There was no going back to sleep now, and she had to get ready for work.  
_Why?_  
She stopped brushing her teeth, staring at herself in the mirror.  
_Why?  
_"Because I have a job to do." she told herself.  
_Aggie could do it. Why should you go back to a place noone appreciates you. You could go back.  
_Janine shook her head, and continued brushing her teeth.  
"There's no going back. This is my home."  
_You'd rather stay here with a man who doesn't love you, in a job you've forgotten to do, instead of being with him?  
_"I don't hate my job, and why am I talking to myself?"  
_Christopher said you have the power to complete any incantation. What if you could find one that could send you back. You'd still be a slave, but you'd be with Christopher._ Janine stood there, thinking over the argument her inner voice was giving her. It was true that she'd hadn't felt any more comfortable here than when she first returned, she'd just gotten better at hiding it. You may have only been there fourteen months, but you were more suited to it.  
"It's been almost a week here," she told herself. "That's almost seven months there. What if he's found someone else?"  
_What if he hasn't? Would you really rather stay here? Seeing Egon ever day? Knowing he'll never love you the way Christopher did.  
_Janine grabbed her coat and purse. If only to prove her inner voice wrong, she was going to the nearest occult shop and prove to herself it couldn't be done.  
  
"Ghostbusters. Please hold," Aggie pushed the hold button, as Ray walked down the stairs.  
"Morning."  
Ray smiled back at her. "Morning. How was dinner last night?"  
"Horrible as usual. Did you guys give Janine the day off? And what happened in the lab last night?"  
"We finally caught that nasty little bugger that's been giving us problems. Janine's not here yet?"  
Aggie shook her head, hitting the button on the phone again. "How may I help you?"

Ray went back upstairs to find someone. He had a sinking feeling about this one.  
Winston was in the kitchen fixing breakfast, when Ray walked in. "Janine's not here," he said. Winston looked over at him.  
"What?"  
"Janine isn't here yet," Ray repeated.  
"Call her house. Maybe she overslept."  
Rya shook his head. "Can't. Her mom said she ripped the phone out of the wall her first day back home. They haven't repaired it yet."  
"She did what?"  
"I heard Egon tell Peter that. After last night, I'm really worried about her."  
Winston nodded. "I think we'd better tell the other two about what's been going on."  
Suddenly, the alarm sounded. Ray looked at Winston. "After the bust."Janine sat in her living room staring at the open book in front of her. After three shops, she finally found the book. There was only one problem. The incantation called for blood...heart's blood. But if it worked, the wound would heal instantly when she reached the other side. If she was strong enough, she could go back.  
The preparation would take a while, and if there was one thing she did learn, preparation was the most important. She stood up, gathering the other things she'd bought. If she was going to do this, she'd better get started before she lost her nerve.The first bust melted into an entire day of running across the city taking out little class five and other varieties of slimers. It was nearing twilight when the guys returned back to the firehouse.  
"What is going on?" Peter asked. "Quiet all week, then poof, in one day all the little gooper decide to come out and play."  
"This sort of thing usually happens when some strange anomaly happens," Ray stated. "But nothing's coming up as far as I know."  
Winston, who'd been trying to peel off his jumpsuit stopped suddenly. "Aggie," he called out, but the young temp had already gone for the day. He walked over to the desk, where a note lay for them.  
"Ray, I think we may have a problem." Winston said. The three men looked up. Winston shook the note.  
"What?" Peter asked.  
"Janine never showed up today. Her mother called here looking for her."  
The same sinking feeling Egon had when Janine first disappeared came back again.  
"So?" Peter said. "After last night, I'd take the day off also, if I..."  
"Did Janine talk to either of you?" Egon asked, interrupting Peter complaining. Winston and Ray looked at each other.  
"Yes," Winston admitted. "She said she felt more comfortable talking to us than to you two."  
Peter looked insulted. "Well, I'm hurt," he griped. "I'm the psychologist here and..."  
"You were also Lord Michael for a year and a half," Winston interrupted. "And I don't think he and Janine had a very nice relationship."  
"Well, what about Egon?" he asked, miffed at being interrupted twice in a row. "Why couldn't she talk to him?"  
Winston just gave Peter a look. "When did Janine ever just talk to Egon?"  
The sinking feeling intensified. He knew where this was going. "This has to do with Christopher, doesn't it?" Egon asked.  
Ray nodded, blushing slightly. "She belonged to him."  
"Define belonged," Peter said.  
"She was his slave," Ray added, still blushing. "And I think there may have been more to their relationship."  
Egon groaned. How could he have been so stupid as to ignore that?  
"I think we'd better get over to her apartment." he said.Everything was set. It was dark outside, and the preparations had taken longer than she'd expected, but it didn't matter now. All she saw was the chalk outline on her wall. If everything went right, that would be where the door to the other place would open. She lit the candles and began the incantation in the open book in front of her. 


	19. 19

"We figured it was probably a temporal dimension, or another reality." Ray said as they drove towards Janine's apartment. "If there was only a Michael DeWinter in this reality, then it had to be an alternate one."  
"And she could open anyone of those with the right spell," Egon said. "Which would explain the increase in paranormal activity today."  
Winston stopped the car, looking outside. "Increase nothing," he said pointing outside.  
Four men looked outside at the dense activity of ghost floating around the area where Janine's apartment stood.  
Peter got out of the car, staring at the ghosts. "Holy..."  
Ray looked towards the apartment. "She must have started the spell."  
Wiston strapped on a pack. "You two get in there and stop her. Ray and I'll deal with the ghosts."  
"She'll be more open to talking to you two right now anyway," Ray yelled over the noise.  
But Egon was already gone. He crashed into the apartment complex, rushing up the stairs taking two at a time with Peter behind him.  
"Why couldn't she live on the first floor?" Peter yelled up.  
  
The buzzing around her head was increasing, but she ignored it, instead focusing her attention onto the swirling cloud on her wall. The fog cleared slightly, and she could make out the lab on the other side. Her heart lept.  
_I did it.  
_The buzzing turning into a banging now, but she continued to ignore it. As the fog cleared, she could make out Christopher in the lab, book in hand, chanting frantically.  
"Christopher," she whispered. The alchemist on the other side looked up for a brief second, then his head shot up again, the words dying in his lips. Frowning, he took a step closer, book still in hand.  
_Janine?_ She couldn't hear him, but she could make out her name on his lips. She smiled, her heart leaping excitedly.  
Christopher flipped in the book he held for a moment, then looked up at her in horror, shaking his head wildly.  
_Janine, don't!  
_Janine picked up the knife she'd bought for this occasion. This was going to work. Soon, she'd be where she belonged.  
"Janine, no!"  
Christopher's voice so close caused her to falter slightly. She felt herself being pushed out of the circle, and the knife flew out of her hands.  
  
Peter and Egon flew into the apartment, stopping at the picture in front of them. Janine, standing in a circle in front of an opening where part of her wall used to be, holding a knife.  
"Janine, no!" Egon yelled.  
She stopped for a brief moment, confused. Peter took that opportunity, running towards her and knocking her out of the circle, pulling the knife out of her hands. Egon rushed foreword, then stopped, suddenly staring at himself in the wall. Well, not in the wall, and not really himself.  
The man on the other side, was looking at Janine lying on the floor sobbing. The fear and horror in his eyes slowly leaving as he realized she wasn't hurt.  
_He loves her,_ Egon realized, somewhat jealous. The man who was his twin looked at Egon. The two men stared at each other for a moment, then Christopher smiled.  
Egon couldn't hear anything, yet Christopher looked behind him towards the door. Egon got a glimpse of Michael, who was walking through the door with a very angry look on his face.  
He could pass for Peter's twin.  
Christopher turned around, and grabbed a bag next to him. Glancing at Egon briefly, his eyes trailed towards Janine. Giving her one last smile, he threw the bag down in front of him. There was a blinding flash, which made Egon cover his eyes; then the portal was gone.  
From the room came an almost animal like wail, making Egon tense until he realized who it was coming from. Janine pushed Peter off of her, staring at the chalk outline.  
"No!" she cried out. "Are you all right?" Peter asked. Janine ignore him, instead walking to the wall, and putting a hand on it. Then she turned towards both men, a fury in her eyes that neither had seen since she'd returned.  
"Get out!" she screamed. Get out of here!"  
Peter, who'd been expecting anything other than this, stood there for a moment. "No."  
"Don't tell me no. Get out before I call the cops."  
Peter put his hands on his hips. "How you gonna do that? You ripped out your phone."  
"Besides, how will you explain the occult paraphernalia in your living room?" Egon added. Janine looked at him. There was nothing in her green eyes except anger.  
"I wasn't talking to you," she hissed. Egon stepped back involuntarily, not used to an outburst from her. She turned back to Peter.  
"You don't rule my life," she spat out.  
"Well that obviously what you want, since you were so eager to get back there." Peter snapped back.  
"You don't know what I want," Janine stated.

"No I don't. I don't know what you ever wanted with your life, that wasn't my department." Peter said. "But I offered to talk to you, and you threw it out the window. You need help. Let me help you Janine."  
"I don't need your help," she stated, "But since you're both so eager to know what happened to me in the past fourteen months, I'll tell you."  
"Janine..." Egon started.  
"I woke up to the fact that I was being sold into slavery," Janine started, ignoring Egon. "To three men who looked like the men I worked with in New York. I quickly found that there were few similarities, when Michael first used me as a punching bag."  
Peter blanched. "Then I found I was to work in the lab with Christopher, which was hard enough on me, but I was also suppose to serve him. Any comfort I found was with Darius, Raymond at times and Magdaline, the kitchen slave whom I found out later was Michael's mistress.  
My comfort was shattered a few months in after Michael decided to use Darius in the hunts. I gave him a knife to kill himself with dignity and I received this from Michael."  
She ripped the back of her shirt down to show then the scars from the lashes.  
"Michael used a riding crop on me, deciding I would be much more fun, if he could just get me to scream. If it wasn't for Christopher hearing the commotion and coming outside, I'd be dead." She pulled her shirt back over her shoulders. "My price for that rescue was my virginity which was taken by Christopher in a spell to make the DeWinter's home and lands impenetrable. I was lucky enough that I became his mistress for the time I remained there. But the damage was already done. I was to remain inside the DeWinter's walls. I was their early warning system. What you saw in the firehouse was what happened to me there. My body is surrounded in pain, from head to toe. The reason it happened here, was that creature you saw I brought out by mistake while trying an inaction."  
  
She paced the room, like a caged cat, avoiding both of their eyes. "Whatever took me there, left me long enough to make me lose all hope of ever coming back, then it returns me back to this place. This...hell." She looked at them both. "I hate it here! I hate New York, I hate this home, I hate the fact I have to hide my feelings, and lie to everyone, that I'm fine, when I'm not, and I hate that I have to work with you."  
She sunk down onto the couch, the gown she was wearing clutched tightly around her. She looked up at Peter, her eyes streaked with tears, starting to look at little like the Janine they knew. "I hate it that you've hidden from me all week, and that you've only talked to me once, and I hate it that Egon's locked himself in his lab all week, and never saw me. You two have treated me worse than Michael and Christopher ever did, even when I was being beaten."  
Egon fell into the nearest chair looking at both Peter and Janine. "Janine, I didn't...we didn't know."  
"Of course you didn't," she said, not looking at either of them now. "You never asked. I wish I'd never agreed to go on that retreat with Doris. I wish none of this had ever happened. I want it to go away."  
She collapsed into silence. Peter walked over to the couch and sat down, pulling her into his arms. She didn't protest, nor did she accept it. She just sat there. He looked over at Egon, who was staring at her, horror still on his pale face. His haunted eyes, met with Peter's.  
"What now?" he asked softly.  
Peter just shook his head.


	20. 20

It was a beautiful day outside, so what Janine was doing inside, no one had any idea. Yet there she was, sitting at her desk quietly, reading a book. Every once in while, her arm would sneak out to grab a piece of fruit, or her drink, but her eyes never left the book. She never went outside for lunch anymore. Peter had been sitting on the steps watching her for the last few minutes, wondering why she stayed, but thankful she did.

After the failed attempt at suicide several months back, all four guys, plus her parents and sister, managed to talk her into getting therapy. She'd been in for a while, and she seemed to be getting better. But every once in a while, Peter would still catch Janine looking over her shoulder, or startle her when he yelled out her name.

The most unusual part of the whole experience was how it seemed to put Janine and Egon on opposite sides. Where Egon used to be stand-offish, the attempt seemed to have woken him up to the fact that love only came once and when it was gone, it was gone. Janine, who used to be so open with her affection towards the blond scientist, now practiced a hands off policy. Her time with Christopher wasn't forgotten, and it was Christopher, Peter knew, Janine still saw sometimes when she looked at Egon. Yet earlier, he'd caught her smiling at something Egon said to her, so maybe there was still hope.  
"You need something, Dr. Venkman?"  
Peter snapped out of his thought and looked over at Janine. She was holding her place in her book, and looking over at him expectantly.  
"What?" "Do you need something?" she repeated. "You've been sitting there for the last ten minutes."  
"Oh, no, I forgot what I came down here for," he smiled at her.  
She nodded knowingly, then went back to her book. Peter looked at her once more, then walked back upstairs.


End file.
